Warriors Super Edition Rosestar's Battle
by 7Digits
Summary: Pixie was just an ordinary kittypet. When she finds out she is going to the Cutter, she runs away, hoping to survive in the wild. When she is hurt, Soilpaw, an apprentice from ThunderClan, finds her, she is cared for and joins the Clan, earning her name Rosepaw. As she gains leadership, will she be successful in winning a battle from Twolegs, or will it be the end for the Clans?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

_Leader:_

Redstar (Brown she-cat with amber eyes)

_Deputy:_

Lakefoot (Gray tom with a right blue-gray paw and white tail-tip with neon green eyes)

_Medicine Cat:_

Spottedleg (Black she-cat with back left leg white-spotted and piercing blue eyes) _Apprentice: Starlingpaw_

_Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

Riverstorm (Dark gray tom with a light gray tail-tip and dark brown eyes) _Apprentice: Soilpaw_

Leafeyes (Light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and leafy-green eyes)

Stormtail (White tabby tom with dark gray stripes, tail, and watery-blue eyes)

Beestripe [Cream (almost yellow) tabby she-cat with black stripes, tail-tip, and amber eyes]_ Apprentice: Moistpaw_

Darkstorm (Black tom with dark gray blobs and light brown eyes)

Emberspirit (Orange she-cat with white tail-tip and dark blue eyes)

Stoneclaw (Dark gray tom with dark green eyes)

Petaltuft (Light brown/tan she-cat with light green eyes)

Mouseear (Tan tom with mouse-colored ear-tips and dark brown eyes)

Waterwhisker (Blue-gray she-cat with whiskers that sparkle like water and neon brown eyes)

Voletooth (Tortoiseshell tom with a white belly, chest, and tail-tip with neon blue eyes)

Hollyheart [Calico she-cat with (what looks like) fluffed fur and dull amber eyes] _Apprentice: Dawnpaw_

Ripplemist (Gray tom with a mist-colored tail-tip and amber eyes)

_Apprentices_

Starlingpaw (Black she-cat with a tinted-green tail-tip, right ear-tip, and left front paw, with dull blue eyes)

Soilpaw (Dirt-colored tabby tom with dull brown stripes and dull blue eyes)

Moistpaw (Light gray-blue she-cat with green eyes)

Dawnpaw (Ginger she-cat with silver right paw and amber eyes)

_Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Moonpelt (Black she-cat with sliver patches/blobs and leafy-green eyes)

Fallentail [Orange she-cat with gray belly/chest fur and light green eyes; mother of Darkstorm's kits: Rockkit (Brown tom with light brown eyes), Nightkit (Black she-cat with tinted blue tail-tip and amber eyes), and Peachkit (Light orange tabby tom with black stripes and bright green eyes)]

_Elders_

Dustycloud (Dust-colored tom with white belly, chest, and tail-tip with sky-blue eyes)

Treeleg (Light brown she-cat with tinted green back left leg and dull green eyes)

ShadowClan:

_Leader_

Darkstar (Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes with a big scar running from forehead to chin and bright blue eyes)

_Deputy_

Bramblenose (Light brown she-cat with leafy-green eyes)

_Medicine Cat_

Moleface (Dark brown tom with gray spots all over body and amber eyes)

_Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

Birdfur (Gray-blue she-cat with dull green eyes)

Vinepelt (Brown tom with dull dark brown eyes)

Bumbleberry (Gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and stunning blue eyes)

Orangeclaw (Orange tom with brown eyes)

Brushfur (Tortoiseshell she-cat with stunning green eyes) _Apprentice: Sweetpaw_

Seaheart (Dark gray tabby tom with dark brown stripes and bright amber eyes)

Sunstroke (Calico she-cat with crystal blue eyes)

Roughpelt (Soil-colored tom with dull amber eyes)

Blossomstripe (Light brown she-cat with dull blue eyes)

Thrushfall (Pale white tom with bright blue eyes)

_Apprentices_

Sweetpaw (Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

_Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Brightface (Bright cream she-cat with green eyes; expecting Seaheart's kits)

_Elders_

Bouldercrash (Dark gray tom with blue eyes)

Smoke (Light gray/dark gray tom with bright amber eyes; from Twolegplace)

WindClan:

_Leader_

Streamstar (Light gray/silvery she-cat with neon blue eyes)

_Deputy_

Bravemoon (Calico tom with neon dark brown eyes)

_Medicine Cat_

Goldenleap (Light brown she-cat with right black paw and neon amber eyes) _Apprentice: Tallpaw_

_Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

Rockstone (Gray tabby tom with white stripes, chest/belly fur, and tail-tip with neon light brown eyes)

Wildflower (Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes)

Foxblaze (Fox-colored tom with bright blue eyes)

Spottedstep (White she-cat with black spots and very dull green eyes) _Apprentice: Molepaw_

Runningstorm (Very dark brown tom with a scar on tail and neon green eyes)

Dewtail (Calico she-cat with gray-blue tail-tip and dull light brown eyes)

Sharpfire (Light gray tom with green eyes)

Tinysprout (Small white tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes and neon dark brown eyes) _Apprentice: Blossompaw_

Tigerpelt (Pale orange tabby tom with black stripes and very dull brown eyes)

Willowcloud [Tan she-cat with (what looks like) fluffed fur and dull amber eyes)

Pinefur (Black tom with neon blue eyes) _Apprentice: Sootpaw_

Mistleap (Light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes and neon amber eyes)

_Apprentices_

Molepaw (Dust-colored tom with bright green eyes)

Blossompaw (Blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Tallpaw (Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes)

Sootpaw (Dark gray she-cat with dull brown eyes)

_Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Poppystep [Dark brown she-cat with white spots and bright amber eyes; mother of Sharpfire's kit: Quickkit (Calico she-cat with dull blue eyes)

RiverClan:

_Leader_

Frogstar (Gray-green tom with very dark brown eyes)

_Deputy_

Sandfoot (White she-cat with right paw the color of sand and bright green eyes)

_Medicine Cat_

Rockshade (Dark gray tabby tom with black stripes, big scar going from forehead ending at underbelly, and very dull blue eyes) _Apprentice: Fangpaw_

_Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

Whitepounce (White she-cat with dark gray paws and green eyes)

Blackscar (Black tabby tom with dark gray stripes and a scar from left of chest to right of chest and green eyes)

Dawnsquirrel (Calico she-cat with neon blue eyes)

Wildheart (Tortoiseshell tom with bright amber eyes) _Apprentice: Rosypaw_

Brightstorm (Light gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and bright blue eyes)

Darkwhisker (Dark brown tom with neon amber eyes)

Sunleap (Orange tabby she-cat with lava-colored stripes and neon green eyes)

Heavyclaw (Black calico tom with white paws and dull green eyes)

Mistflower (White tabby she-cat with white stripes, muzzle, and paws with dark brown eyes)

Hawkpool (Light brown tom with brown eyes)

Streamfur (Tortoiseshell she-cat with light brown eyes)

_Apprentices_

Fangpaw (White blind tom with bright blue eyes)

Rosypaw (Orange she-cat with gray-colored muzzle and dull brown eyes)

_Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Heartstep (Pale orange she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Blackscar's kits)

_Elders_

Molefrost (Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and dull amber eyes)

_Animals Outside Clan_

Pixie (Light brown/tan tabby she-cat with light brown stripes with white belly/chest and dull green eyes; from Twolegplace)

Molly (Calico dog with one eye dark brown and the other one crystal blue; lives in Twolegplace but is friendly; breed: unknown)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Three cats gathered around an opening in the sky where they could see all the Clans. The cat on the right was a beautiful blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. The one on the far left was a dark gray, grizzled, she-cat with battle scars and torn ears with amber eyes. The one in the middle was an orange-and-black tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with clear amber eyes.

"This is just like what happened with Firestar," meowed the blue-gray cat.

"I can't believe that mouse-brained cat would do something like that!" hissed the dark gray she-cat.

"Oh, come on, Yellowfang, she finally stood up to the Twolegs, and so did the other Clans! Bluestar, didn't you see what would have happened if Rosestar didn't suggest that idea? The Clans wouldn't have survived!" The tortoiseshell cat mewed and turned to Bluestar, the blue-gray she-cat.

"Spottedleaf is right, Yellowfang, the Clans would have died if they didn't battle the Twolegs." Bluestar pointed out.

"Well, ThunderClan would have survived," Yellowfang murmured.

"No they wouldn't have, Yellowfang!" Bluestar spat. "Everyone would be dead if they didn't go up against the Twolegs, Yellowfang!" Spottedleaf flinched at how hard Bluestar was being on Yellowfang.

"Bluestar, things could change, it was the _future _you saw, not the past." Spottedleaf pointed out.

"You're right, Spottedleaf. Things might-"

"Bluestar! Bluestar!" Bluestar was interrupted by a terrified squeal. A tiny kit sprinted toward Bluestar, tears running down her face. She was a gray-and-white she-kit with bright blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Mosskit?" Bluestar asked.

"S-S-S-Snowfur f-f-fading…" Mosskit trembled.

"What?" Bluestar exclaimed, terrified. "Show me!" Mosskit sprinted to where Snowfur was with Bluestar following, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf on her tail.

When they reached Snowfur, she was lying on the StarClan ground, almost completely gone.

"Snowfur!" cried Bluestar.

"Bluestar, it's okay… I'm just… fading…" Snowfur struggled out the words as her body was almost gone. Bluestar touched her muzzle to Snowfur's fading one. "Goodbye… my sister…" Snowfur mewed, and with that, Snowfur vanished.

"Bluestar, look!" Spottedleaf screamed, pointing her tail to the other StarClan cats. Most of the cats were fading, some of them just a day in StarClan!

_Redtail, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Halftail, Goosefeather, One-Eye, oh no… not them! _Bluestar's eyes were clouded with water as she watched her family members fade away.

_Stormtail, Moonflower, Stonefur, Oakheart, _suddenly, she couldn't really feel Mosskit beside her. She looked down, and Mosskit was fading away.

"Bluestar, help!" Mosskit wept.

"T-T-There's nothing I can do!" Bluestar cried. As the last parts of Mosskit faded away, she called,

"Bye, mom!"

"Bluestar…" Yellowfang stammered.

"Something's not right," Bluestar said, her eyes fixed on her paws. "And whatever it is, it's not going to get better."

* * *

**This is my first story, so if you don't like anything in it, keep it to yourself. If you have any suggestions for me, please review them to me. Also, take my poll whether if I should make a story about Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's kits after this story. I do respond to reviews, btw. That's it for now... bye!**

* * *

**EDIT: I just realized Spottedleaf died in The Last Hope, sorry about that. XD.**

-YoYoBleeps


	3. Chapter 1

**I do not own Warriors! Erin Hunter does!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Pixie was awoken by the sound of her Twolegs, two fully grown and a kit, chatting. She looked around the room she was sleeping in. She was sleeping on a back spinning chair, and on the left was a green-colored couch with two pillows that looked just like the couch. She stretched her legs and padded past the Twoleg kit, who always plays on this thing that shows stuff on it, out of the room, and into the kitchen, where the two fully grown Twolegs were talking.

"Honey, I know she is only 10 weeks, but she is an indoor cat, so she won't be able to have kittens." said the male Twoleg.

"I know, I know, so are we agreed?" asked the female Twoleg.

"Yep," answered the male Twoleg. "We will take Pixie to get spayed."

_Spayed! _The word stung Pixie like a million little bees. _I'm going to get spayed! That means I have to go to… the Cutter! _Pixie felt like she was going to die. The Cutter was a horrid place where Twolegs took you to not have kittens, or as Twolegs call it, spayed. Pixie knew she had to get out of the house fast. She would have to run away! _But, what if the Twoleg kit misses me? _Pixie wondered. She decided, _too bad!_

The day came where the door got stuck open (because of how it was designed) and it was _wide _open. Pixie looked at it as the female Twoleg held Pixie to stop her from running away. _This is my chance! _She exclaimed in her head. _Okay, Pixie, you can do this… on 3…_

_1…. 2…. 3!_

Pixie squirmed as hard as she had ever squirmed before. Suddenly, she felt no arms on her.

"I'm free!" she screamed, just when the female Twoleg tried to grab her, and Pixie jumped away.

_RUN! _She reminded herself.

Pixie ran out the door as fast as her little legs could carry her, and ran straight for the woods, but something pulled her collar and dragged her out of sight.

She opened her eyes to see a small, calico dog standing above her.

"Molly!" Pixie exclaimed.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Molly scolded.

"To the woods. I don't want to go to the Cutter!" Pixie cried.

"Please don't go! You're my only friend!" Molly whimpered. A tear rolled down Molly's cheek.

"I'm sorry Molly, but I have to go." Pixie gave Molly a lick on the cheek, then ran away, disappearing into the woods.

Pixie was so tired. She had been running for about 10 minutes and her legs were about to give out. Suddenly, there was no ground.

_Cliff!_

Pixie went tumbling down a tall cliff, bruising bones, banging against rocks-_THUMP!_- Pixie fell on the ground against a spiny leaf bush, her collar flying off her neck and going at least a foot away from her on the opposite side of the bush. _This is it, _she thought. _This is the day I die. _With so much pain, she closed her eyes into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! :D**

-YoYoBleeps


	4. Chapter 2

**Guest: **Thanks for the review! I will write more, and thank you for being my first reviewer!

**Okay, that's done. Onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on, Riverstorm! Moistpaw, Dawnpaw, and me want to go hunting!" Soilpaw whined. The three apprentices were siblings who always wanted to do everything together. Riverstorm was Soilpaw's mentor, Beestripe was Moistpaw's mentor, and Hollyheart was Dawnpaw's mentor. "Please, Riverstorm! We never do anything without each other!"

Beestripe and Hollyheart padded up to Riverstorm, Moistpaw and Dawnpaw skipping behind them. "Well, I have no problem taking Moistpaw hunting." Beestripe meowed with a purr rising in her throat.

"Come on Riverstorm," mewed Hollyheart. "I hate seeing them upset like this. They all look so cute when they train together!"

Riverstorm growled, but them he purred. "Alright, fine. I'll go tell Lakefoot." The three apprentices squealed with joy.

"This will be our first hunting session!" exclaimed Dawnpaw, running around in circles.

"I'm so happy!" squealed Moistpaw.

"I know, right?!" answered Soilpaw as he listened to Lakefoot giving out a border patrol.

"Okay, Stoneclaw, I want you to lead a border patrol," Lakefoot, the deputy, ordered. "Take Emberspirit, Ripplemist, Voletooth, and Stormtail. Be back by sun-high." Riverstorm padded up to Lakefoot just as the border patrol left.

"Hi Lakefoot. Can Beestripe, Hollyheart, and I take our apprentices hunting?" Riverstorm asked the deputy.

"Sure, just be back by sun-high, and catch all the prey you can find, okay?" Lakefoot asked.

"Okay." mewed Riverstorm, and padded back over to the group of apprentices. "Okay then, let's go!"

"Yay!" screamed Dawnpaw. "Race you to the hunting grounds!" Then Dawnpaw raced out of camp, disappearing into the trees.

Soilpaw was about to race after her, when Moistpaw blocked his path with her tail. "Let's stay behind; let her run." Soilpaw knew what she was up to. _Yeah, let's stay behind. _They both giggled.

* * *

"Excellent, Soilpaw! You did the move just how I showed you!" Riverstorm congratulated. As Soilpaw smiled with pride, he heard rustling in the leaves.

_Mouse!_

Soilpaw tracked down the mouse and got into his hunter's crouch. Being light on his paws, keeping his tail still, staying low to the ground, he hid behind a bush where the mouse was nibbling on an acorn. Soilpaw studied the mouse, then, when it wasn't looking, he sprang, but missed. Forgetting what Riverstorm said about not chasing after prey, he did it anyway.

"No, Soilpaw!" Riverstorm scowled at Soilpaw, but he faintly heard it. He chased the mouse about a yard away from where they were training, until the mouse escaped into a hole under a rock. As he was turning around to go back, he stepped on something.

"Oww!" Soilpaw hissed to himself, expecting to see he stepped on a rock, but it wasn't a rock.

It was…

A _kittypet collar._

"A collar?" he asked himself. _Why is a collar in the forest? _He poked at it with his paw, then cowarded back a little. When he did, there was a moaning sound coming from a bush with spiny leaves. Soilpaw's curiosity got the best of him.

Soilpaw moved slowly toward the moaning bush, and looked behind it. He found a tiny kittypet with light brown/tan tabby fur, unconscious, bruised, and bleeding.

Soilpaw felt sorry for the poor thing. He knew he had to do the right thing. Using the scrappy muscles he had, Soilpaw took the kittypet by the scruff and carried it to camp. Not far did he run into Riverstorm, followed by Beestripe, Hollyheart, and his littermates.

"Soilpaw, _what_ are you _carrying?_" Riverstorm boomed.

"A kit. She needs our help, look at her!" Soilpaw cried. The group took a good looked at the tiny kittypet. Her pelt was covered with dirt, dried up tears, blood grass stains, and bruises.

Hollyheart glared at the tiny scrap. "Well take her to Spottedleg, and then we'll send her back to where ever she came from, okay, Soilpaw?"

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Soilpaw cheered. Beestripe took the ball of fluff and carried it to camp, along with the others; Soilpaw trailed behind. After a second, the kittypet opened her eyes, looked at her pink collar, which Soilpaw looked at, then back at her, and the scrap's eyes were closed again.

* * *

"And _why _did you bring her here again, Soilpaw?" asked Spottedleg after she heard what happened to the kit.

"To get her well. Then," Soilpaw looked at the kittypet. His heart was filled with love when he saw her, but then it broke. "She can go."

"Okay then. Starlingpaw, get me some more cobwebs." Spottedleg ordered. Starlingpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, searched through the store of medicines. Starlingpaw wasn't part of Soilpaw's littermates. They were born to Fallentail, and Starlingpaw was born to Moonpelt.

"W-W-Where am I?" a tiny weak voice asked. _She's awake! _Hope filled through Soilpaw as he saw the she-cat's beautiful dull green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Soilpaw. You're in ThunderClan. We are a Clan of wild cats who live in the wild. There's ThunderClan. ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan."

The kittypet smiled. "That's cool. I'm not from any 'Clan' of yours. I'm from far away."

Dawnpaw looked at the new cat and stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Dawnpaw. What's your name?"

The bruised cat sat up, along with the help from Soilpaw, and meowed,

"My name is Pixie."

* * *

**Woah, epic twist! I will post my next chapter soon. BYE!**

-YoYoBleeps


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I do own this story :D.**

**Enjoy the 3rd chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Pixie was so happy. She found a place to get well, be treated like real family, and she thinks that Soilpaw like likes her. He has also been teaching Pixie the warrior code and what Clans do. He built a nest for her in the apprentices den next to his, and the three littermates are hanging out with Pixie all the time. She even finally has a best friend, Dawnpaw.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Redstar, the leader of ThunderClan, yowled at the top of her lungs.

So many cats were at the gathering, cats Pixie thought were scary; they were so much bigger than her. She stayed in between Soilpaw and Dawnpaw. "Don't worry, it's just a meeting, like a I told you about." cooed Soilpaw.

"I have a ceremony to give to three kits who have reached six moons of age. Rockkit, Nightkit, and Peachkit, step forward." The three kits did as they were told.

"Rockkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Rockpaw. Stoneclaw,"

Stoneclaw stepped forward, his eyes shining.

"You have had Leafeyes as an apprentice before, and I hope you pass down your skills of teaching down to Rockpaw." Stoneclaw and Rockpaw touched noses.

"Nightkit. Your time to be an apprentice has come, and so until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Nightpaw. Emberspirit, you're a young warrior, but I trust you to teach Nightpaw what Mouseear taught you." Emberspirit padded up to Nightpaw as they touched noses.

"And Peachkit." Peachkit almost exploded. There was such expression on his face.

"Peachkit, you have lived six moons, and it is time you have become an apprentice. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Peachpaw. Ripplemist, you have already had two apprentices, and I trust you that you can teach this one as well." Peachpaw almost ran into Ripplemist as they touched noses.

Most cats expected the meeting to be over and already started to leave, but then Redstar meowed, "Wait!"

The Clan froze.

"I have one more apprentice to appoint. A cat who has truly shown her loyalty to the Clan, a cat who has much bravery entering a mysterious place she never knew existed. Most cats would run away even though they were hurt, but not this cat, a cat I see as a warrior." The Clan leaned closer.

"_Pixie, _please step forward."

Pixie froze with terror. Although she was so excited, she had never been in a Clan before, so this was all new to her. She looked at Dawnpaw, who just smiled and led Pixie forward.

"Pixie, you have shown great bravery to the Clan, and I wish to make you a member." Pixie was so surprised.

"StarClan ancestors, hear me, I call upon you to look at this cat, she wishes to train as an apprentice, and I hope you accept her arrival as a Clan cat." Just then, all the clouds disappeared, and the sun shined bright.

"It's a sign," mumbled Redstar, then she announced, "StarClan have shown their approval. Pixie, do you wish to train in ThunderClan as an apprentice."

She hesitated for a moment, then said, "I do."

"Then I give you your apprentice name. Pixie, from this point on, your name shall be Rosepaw, in honor of your bravery, which is as sharp as a rose's thorn. Petaltuft, I hope you will pass your teaching skills down to this new apprentice." Rosepaw and Petaltuft touched noses.

"Rockpaw! Nightpaw! Peachpaw! Rosepaw! Rockpaw! Nightpaw! Peachpaw! Rosepaw!" the Clan rejoiced.

_I am Rosepaw,_ Rosepaw thought. _Not Pixie, an unknown kittypet, but Rosepaw, a ThunderClan apprentice._

* * *

**Finally! Pixie becomes an apprentice, Rosepaw! Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

-YoYoBleeps


	6. Chapter 4

**Storm-eyes-osprey: **Thanks! I followed and favorited you!

**Okay, onto Chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dawnpaw skidded to a halt at the apprentices' den entrance. She bounced in quietly, went up to Rosepaw and shouted at her,

"WAKE UP ROSEPAW! SOILPAW, MOISTPAW, AND I ARE GOING BATTLE TRAINING!"

Rosepaw screamed and shot right up, claws unsheathed and waving frantically, accidentally scratching Dawnpaw on the muzzle. _Ouch! Rosepaw must not be used to cats shouting at her. Moistpaw and Soilpaw are used to me shouting in their faces already._

Rosepaw gasped at what she had done. "I am _so _sorry Dawnpaw! You just startled me; I've never been startled like that before!"

Dawnpaw was rubbing her paw across her muzzle. "It's okay, it's only a scratch."

"Dawnpaw, it's bleeding!" Rosepaw argued. "I'm taking you to Spottedleg."

"Rosepaw, that's not necessary-" but Rosepaw was already leading Dawnpaw to the medicine cat. _Rosepaw doesn't need to take me to Spottedleg. It's only one tiny scratch._

"Spottedleg?" asked Rosepaw from the medicine den entrance.

"Spottedleg went to go get more catmint." meowed Starlingpaw, emerging from the shadows. "It's only me here." Starlingpaw's gaze went from Rosepaw's to Dawnpaw's muzzle. "Dawnpaw, let me get you some herbs for that scratch."

Suddenly, as Starlingpaw was giving Dawnpaw some herbs for her scratch, she heard Soilpaw and Moistpaw talking.

"… She's stealing you guys away from me!" Moistpaw hissed. "Whenever you see Rosepaw, you run from me and start hanging out with her, and I'm sick of it!"

"Moistpaw, what are you getting so worked up about?" Soilpaw asked her. "We're hanging out with Rosepaw because she is our friend."

"But you never hang out with me anymore!" spat Moistpaw. "You're my littermate, and littermates are more important than friends! Dawnpaw said Rosepaw was like her sister. Rosepaw will _never _be a sister to us, **_ever_**!"

_Ever, ever, ever, ever, _her sister's harsh words were ice cold in her mind as they were frantically repeated. Starlingpaw's voice scared her as she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Okay, all done!" Dawnpaw padded out of the medicine den with Rosepaw at her side up to their mentors.

"Are we all ready to go hunting?" Petaltuft asked the four apprentices.

"Yes, Petaltuft!" squealed the apprentices, all except Moistpaw, who sat on the ground glaring at Rosepaw.

"Okay then, let's go." The group of warriors, along with their apprentices, padded to the training grounds.

* * *

"Everyone, we are going to pretend we are actually in a battle." Beestripe instructed.

"Two pairs of apprentices will battle each other." continued Hollyheart.

"Soilpaw and Dawnpaw, you will be a pair, and Moistpaw and Rosepaw, you two are a pair." explained Riverstorm.

Soilpaw and Dawnpaw looked at each other with fear. Moistpaw would probably o something bad, because Moistpaw _hated _Rosepaw.

* * *

**Uh-oh, will this end up being a regular battle training, or will Moistpaw get revenge? Find out in chapter 5! Sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be longer and have more action to it!**

-YoYoBleeps


	7. Chapter 5

**What will Moistpaw do to Rosepaw? Find out in this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Moistpaw couldn't believe it. _I'm paired up with Rosepaw, _she thought. _Well, Rosepaw is one unlucky kittypet. _She glared at Rosepaw with teeth bared.

"That's the spirit, Moistpaw!" Riverstorm mewed. "Anyways, one of you is going to be the rouge that is threatening the Clan. Dawnpaw, you'll be a rouge, and…" Moistpaw looked at Riverstorm, hoping for the answer she was expecting.

"Moistpaw, you'll be a rouge."

_This is my lucky day._

"Remember your training," reminded Hollyheart.

"Ready… set… fight!" Beestripe ordered.

Rosepaw sprang at Moistpaw, but Moistpaw just moved away from Rosepaw and ran towards the lake. Rosepaw ran after her.

"Moistpaw, you're not supposed to run away!" Rosepaw called after her as she ran. Finally Moistpaw skidded besides the lake. When Rosepaw sprang at her, Moistpaw dodged just in time.

Rosepaw fell in the lake.

She tried swimming out, but she just had enough strength to reach towards land, but Moistpaw pushed her back.

"You don't deserve to live!" Moistpaw hissed at Rosepaw. "You've taken everything away from me, and you need to pay the price!" Moistpaw lifted her paw, claws unsheathed.

"No!" yowled Soilpaw, who just appeared behind Moistpaw. Moistpaw didn't listen and dig her claws across Rosepaw's neck. The apprentice was sent flying into the air, falling into the lake, sinking deeper…

And deeper… and deeper…

Suddenly, her training members appeared behind her.

"You…" Dawnpaw trembled. "MONSTER!"

Dawnpaw launched herself at her sister, raking her pelt to shreds. Moistpaw was beginning to feel weak, but she fought her sister as hard as she could. All of a sudden, a stary, grizzled, dark gray she-cat with amber eyes appeared. She shoved Dawnpaw to the ground and pushed Moistpaw underwater on the riverbank, the cat's paws holding Moistpaw under.

_This cat is crazy! I can't breathe!_

"How dare you kill an innocent cat!" the cat's voice stung her through the water like millions of lightning bolts. But it wasn't the cat's voice that stung her, it was her lungs.

_This cat wants to kill me; I'm going to drown!_

Moistpaw's lung went flat as she stared in sorrow at her two littermates, her expression saying, "I'm sorry!"

Moistpaw stopped struggling, and let her eyes carry her into piercing blackness.

* * *

**Soilpaw's P.O.V**

_This cat… killed my sister,_ Soilpaw thought sadly. But he also thought it was probably for the best. _Moistpaw…_

_She killed the love of my life…_

As everyone was about to go tell the Clan leader the heart-breaking news, the lake water rippled and out walked a starry flame-colored tom with bright green eyes.

Everyone ran over to the cat, because he was carrying Rosepaw's body!

"F-F-Firestar, is that you?" asked Dawnpaw.

The StarClan cat nodded. "Yes, I am; Yellowfang killed your sister because she would have destroyed all the Clans if she survived." Soilpaw trembled. _My littermate would have _destroyed _the Clans?_

Rosepaw's spirit spawned quickly beside Firestar as he continued, his gaze fixed on Rosepaw's spirit, "It wasn't Rosepaw's time to die, so we are giving her her life back. She still has a great life to live." Firestar nodded to Rosepaw's spirit as it slowly laid into Rosepaw's lifeless body, who would soon be alive again. As her spirit worked its way into the body, Firestar faded away back to StarClan.

Everyone ran up to Rosepaw's body, who's tail soon began waving frantically.

"She's alive!" yowled Petaltuft.

Soilpaw was so happy. _She's alive! _He repeated Petaltuft's words of excitement in his head as he helped Rosepaw up.

"W-W-What happened?" asked Rosepaw in a faint, fragile voice.

"Long story." giggled Dawnpaw. They all help Rosepaw walk to camp to tell Redstar what happened.

* * *

**Dawnpaw's P.O.V**

That night the Clan mourned over the loss of Moistpaw, especially Fallentail, Mouseear (the father who broke up with Fallentail), Soilpaw, and Dawnpaw. _Even though Moistpaw died, it was for the best._

_She would have killed us all._

* * *

**OMG MOISTPAW WAS KILLED BY YELLOWFANG! I wonder what will happen in Rosepaw's life... 10th reviewer gets to create Moonpelt's expected kits! Happy reviewing!**

-YoYoBleeps


	8. Chapter 6

**Onto Chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Starlingpaw padded up to Redstar, who was sick in the medicine den. She had had blackcough for four sunrises, and she was afraid the Clan leader was going to die soon.

Lakefoot would make a great leader; he was kind, caring, gentle, forgiving, things all leaders should be.

Suddenly, a yowl came from the nursery, and Voletooth came running up to Spottedleg, who was sorting herbs.

"Spottedleg! Moonpelt is having her kits! HURRY!" Voletooth spat, terrified about his mate's kits.

Spottedleg put down the herbs she was carrying and meowed to Starlingpaw, "Starlingpaw, stay here and take care of Redstar, make sure she stays well."

Starlingpaw did as she was told. The Clan leader started wheezing and coughing again, and Starlingpaw tried giving her some catmint. The wheezing stopped, but the cough just became lighter.

"Tell Lakefoot –_COUGH COUGH_- he'll make –_COUGH_- a great leader." Redstar mewed frailly to Starlingpaw. "StarClan is –_GIANT COUGH_- is waiting for me."

"No, Redstar, I'll get Spottedleg, I must have accidentally gave you the wrong herb, don't worry!" Starlingpaw meowed, about to rush out the medicine den.

"You're a great medicine cat –_CCCOOOUUUGGGHHH_- Starlingpaw," Redstar wheezed out, then closed her eyes. Starlingpaw's eyes filled with tears as she watched Redstar's breathing slow to a stop.

_Goodbye, Redstar, you now hunt with StarClan._

Starlingpaw quickly ran out of the medicine den and up to Lakefoot. "L-L-L-Lakefoot," Starlingpaw stammered.

"What's wrong, Starlingpaw?" Lakefoot asked.

"R-Redstar wanted to tell you, 'You'll make a great leader.'" Starlingpaw spit out the words, holding back tears.

Lakefoot was paralyzed. "Where is her body?" he asked plainly.

"In the medicine den." Starlingpaw answered.

As Lakefoot went to go see Redstar's body, Starlingpaw ran to the nursery to help Spottedleg with Moonpelt's kits.

"Starlingpaw, why aren't you taking care of Redstar?" Spottedleg hissed while she was licking a kit's fur the wrong way, until it finally started wailing.

"B-B-Because StarClan is," Starlingpaw mewed sadly. Spottedleg looked at Starlingpaw, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"You did your best," Spottedleg meowed, brushing her tail across Starlingpaw's back.

_I know I did, because Redstar believed in me._

Starlingpaw's thoughts were interrupted as Moonpelt yowled and out popped the last kit.

"It's a she-kit!" Spottedleg congratulated to Moonpelt. "The last one!" She turned to Starlingpaw. "I need you to lick her fur the wrong way so the sack will break open; I need to go get Moonpelt some borage leaves."

Starlingpaw started licking the kit's fur as Spottedleg padded off. After a while, the sack wasn't breaking open, and when Spottedleg returned, she hissed at Starlingpaw,

"Starlingpaw, you're licking her fur the _right _way!"

Starlingpaw was filled with terror. She quickly started licking the fur the other way, and soon the sack broke open.

But the kit wasn't moving.

She kept licking and licking the tiny tortoiseshell she-kit, praying to StarClan, _please let her live please let her live!_

Finally, the tiny kit started yowling for milk. "I saved her," she breathed to herself. The four tiny squirming bundles started drinking their feed.

"What shall we name them?" asked Voletooth to Moonpelt.

Moonpelt pointed to a pure black tom with striking amber eyes. "Let's name this one Ravenkit."

Voletooth put his muzzle into a skinny dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. "How about Pikekit?"

"Perfect," Moonpelt mewed. She rested her paw on a silver tabby she-kit with icy blue eyes. "Silverkit, because of her pelt."

Voletooth nodded in agreement, then rested his paw on the surviving kit, a tortoiseshell she-kit with blue-green eyes. "Let's name her Tawnykit."

Moonpelt nodded to Voletooth, who purred at his four kits.

"Great job, Starlingpaw," Spottedleg purred behind Starlingpaw. "You just helped deliver your first bundle of kits." The medicine cat nodded at Moonpelt, who was eating the borage leaves.

* * *

Starlingpaw led Lakefoot over to the Moonpool. He was about to get his nine lives, and had already chosen a new deputy, Waterwhisker. Waterwhisker had already had two apprentices, and Lakefoot knew she would make a great leader one day.

"Go ahead, dip your nose into the pool." Starlingpaw guided. As Lakefoot dipped his nose into the pool, Starlingpaw sat beside him, waiting for his leadership ceremony to be over.

Suddenly, a strong breeze pushed Starlingpaw over, and her nose went into the pool.

She woke on a beautiful valley, where she saw peace with the Clans, no harm done. But Starlingpaw thought too soon. The sky turned black, cats bleeding, losing lives, being killed by Twolegs, and there was only one survivor. There was one Twoleg, a skinny pale white one, standing there with a silver stick with some wood on it. And on his shoulder, sat Waterwhisker, glaring happily at all her dead Clanmates.

Then, a voice behind her spoke. "Starlingpaw, Waterwhisker should have not become deputy." She turned around, and there stood Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf!" Starlingpaw gasped.

"Now is not the time, Starlingpaw. You must hurry, before it is too late." Spottedleaf spat.

"Wait, is there a prophecy?" she asked.

"_Rose and thorn must lead to save the future of the Clans._" Spottedleaf nodded to Starlingpaw, and the dream faded.

Starlingpaw woke beside Lakefoot, who after a few moments woke up. "Did StarClan make you leader?" asked Starlingpaw.

"I am now known as Lakestar." Lakefoot said happily.

"Well then, Lake_star_, we should be getting back to camp, I heard that Dawnpaw, Soilpaw, and Rosepaw passed their assessment test."

Lakestar smiled at Starlingpaw, and the two padded back to camp, but Starlingpaw was still thinking about the prophecy.

_Rose and thorn must lead… does that mean Rosepaw is meant to be leader?_

* * *

**Woah, Redstar died and Lakefoot is now leader, Starlingpaw almost killed a kit, Waterwhisker will kill everyone, a new prophecy,what is going on here? I promise in the next chapter they will finally go to a gathering. I also need suggestions on Soilpaw's warrior name and Starlingpaw's full medicine cat name. Plz review!**

-YoYoBleeps


	9. Chapter 7

**Storm-eyes-osprey: **Thanks for the names! I am thinking about it!

**Calico197: **Nice names! I will think about them!

**That's done, now time for Chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Rosepaw followed her Clan onto the island. It had been a sunrise since Moonpelt's kits were born, and she was going to her first Gathering! Rosepaw has never been to a Gathering before, and she was really excited.

As she settled down next to Dawnpaw, WindClan was just coming. A young WindClan warrior sat next to Rosepaw, as the Clans waited for RiverClan and ShadowClan to arrive.

The young warrior kept looking at Rosepaw and back to the leaders. Rosepaw had a feeling he liked her.

Rosepaw liked him, too.

He was a dust-colored tom with bright green eyes. As the wind rustled over the crowd of cats, his fur flapped in the breeze like leaves on a tree.

_What are you doing, Rosepaw? He is from WindClan! You would be breaking the warrior code!_

Suddenly, the tom started talking to her. "Um… hi," he meowed awkwardly.

"Hi," mewed Rosepaw. "I-I'm Rosepaw, what's your name?"

"It's Molepelt." the tom answered as RiverClan and ShadowClan fell in. The two cats turned their attention to the four leaders.

The three leaders nodded to Lakestar to go first.

"As depressing as it is, Redstar has died from the uncommon blackcough." murmurs of disappointment rolled through the crowd.

"Now I, Lakestar of ThunderClan, will do my best in leading my Clanmates, and Waterwhisker is my new deputy. An apprentice named Moistpaw was drowned by a…" Lakestar was silent for a second.

"Rouge. A rouge wouldn't let her out of the water and she drowned. Also, we have some 'new' apprentices, Rockpaw, Nightpaw, Peachpaw, and Rosepaw. Rosepaw was not a Clanborn cat, but she has shown loyalty to us, and we made her an apprentice. Last but not least, our queen, Moonpelt, has given birth to four new kits, Pikekit, Silverkit, Ravenkit, and Tawnykit." The Clans took a second to cheer the names of the apprentices. Lakestar nodded at Darkstar, the ShadowClan leader, to share his news.

"Our prey has been running well. We had a couple incidents with foxes on our territory, but my warriors chased it far away from Clan territory. We have one new warrior, Sweetstorm, who just became a warrior last sunrise."

The Clans cheered. "Sweetstorm! Sweetstorm! Sweetstorm!"

Darkstorm nodded to Streamstar, the WindClan leader, but she shook her head and pointed her tail to Frogstar, the RiverClan leader.

Frogstar nodded. "RiverClan has a new warrior, Rosytail, and our medicine cat had died from greencough, sadly, so our new one if Fangstone. Our queen, Heartstep, has given birth to two new kits, Yellowkit and Willowkit."

"Rosytail! Fangstone! Yellowkit! Willowkit! Rosytail! Fangstone! Yellowkit! Willowkit!"

Frogstar looked at Streamstar, who just smiled at Frogstar. "WindClan has had an exposure of rabbits lately, and we have two new warriors, Molepelt and Sootstripe."

"Molepelt! Sootstripe! Molepelt! Sootstripe!"

Molepelt turned to Rosepaw. "You're not Clanborn?"

Rosepaw shivered. "Well… I, um…"

"I like that."

Rosepaw was surprised at his words. "You do?"

He nodded. "Meet me here at midnight, tonight, okay?"

Rosepaw's heart was filled with joy. "Okay!" she meowed.

"See you tonight!" he called as Molepelt left with his Clan.

"Bye!" replied Rosepaw as she left with ThunderClan.

"What did you do?" A voice behind her asked with a smile on its face.

Rosepaw turned to Dawnpaw. "I met a guy…"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawnpaw teased. "Who is it?"

"Someone…" Rosepaw tried to hide a smile.

"I bet it's Rockpaw!" Dawnpaw squealed.

"No, it's not," Rosepaw mewed.

"Then who is it?" Dawnpaw pleaded.

"Okay, okay. It's Molepelt." Rosepaw smiled.

"It's… oh…" Dawnpaw's excited smile turned into a frown. But Rosepaw didn't care. What mattered was that Molepelt liked her, and she liked Molepelt.

* * *

Rosepaw quietly stepped over the apprentices. It was very crowded, and Rosepaw was so excited to become a warrior. She knew it wouldn't be long before now.

She quietly slid out of the camp and ran towards the island, where she would soon meet Molepelt.

When she got there, Molepelt was already waiting for her. "Molepelt! I'm here!" she mewed between breaths.

"I'm so glad to see you again," he purred, touching his muzzle to hers.

"Molepelt, do you love me as much as I love you?" Rosepaw asked.

"Of course I do, Rosepaw. I-" Molepelt stopped when he heard rustling in the bushes. After a second, Waterwhisker appeared.

"Get away from her!" she hissed.

"No! I love her!" Molepelt spat.

Waterwhisker launched herself at Molepelt. The two cats fought like dogs. Rosepaw ran behind a bush, too scared to watch the fight.

Suddenly, all the hissing stopped. When Rosepaw looked at Molepelt, he was bleeding, and Waterwhisker was lying on the ground, dead.

"Molepelt, you killed her!" Rosepaw was surprised.

"Have I upset you?" Molepelt asked.

She gave him a lick on the cheek. "No, you just saved our relationship."

* * *

**Owe my gawsh! Rosepaw is in love with a WindClan warrior who killed the ThunderClan deputy! I still need more name suggestions, please. Also, take my poll on my profile page! I might make a guess the cat story, MAYBE.**

-YoYoBleeps


	10. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the great names, here's Chapter 8! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Dawnpaw looked at the new deputy, Darkstorm. She was surprised that Rosepaw had gone out to look for Waterwhisker and then reported she found her body. Rosepaw had also said that a rouge kill her because she saw a rouge tearing up her flesh and sink her teeth into her neck.

Dawnpaw jumped. "Hey, Dawnpaw, want to practice battle training with Peachpaw and me?"

She turned to see her half-sister looking up at her. "Sorry, Nightpaw! I have to… um-"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Lakestar yowled all of a sudden.

Soon all the cats were gathered beneath the highrock. "Today I have three new warriors to appoint today."

_I bet one of them is me! _

Dawnpaw heard Rockpaw whisper to his littermates, "I bet it's us three. I feel bad for the others!" they silently giggled.

"Soilpaw, Rosepaw, and Dawnpaw, step forward."

_It _is _us!_

"Aww," Dawnpaw heard Nightpaw pout as she and the others two stepped forward.

"You three, you have all reached the point in your life where you become a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even at the cost of your life?" Lakestar asked.

"I do." they all said at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you all your warrior name. Soilpaw, Rosepaw, and Dawnpaw, you shall now, from this moment forward, be known as Soilpelt, Rosethorn, and Dawnfrost. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and welcomes you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Soilpelt! Rosethorn! Dawnfrost! Soilpelt! Rosethorn! Dawnfrost!" the Clan cheered.

_Dawnfrost, _she thought to herself. _That sounds pretty cool._

"Clan meeting dismissed." reassured Lakestar, and the Clan scattered.

Suddenly, Spottedleg and Starlingpaw entered the camp, returning from the Moonpool. "Hi, Starlingpaw!" Dawnfrost greeted.

"Starling_flight_ now," meowed Starlingpaw. "I'm a full medicine cat! So, how are you, Dawnpaw?"

"I'm not Dawnpaw anymore. While you were gone, I had my warrior naming ceremony."

"That's great! What is your name now?" Starlingflight asked.

"Dawnfrost now. Soilpaw's name is Soilpelt, and Rosepaw's name is Rosethorn."

"Cool," meowed Starlingflight, then padded off to the medicine den, but stopped. "Wait, did you say, Rose_thorn_?" Starlingflight asked suspiciously.

"Yeah… why…?" Dawnfrost mewed.

"N-N-No reason." Starlingflight spat, then ran to the medicine den.

_Why is she so uptight? She is usually never uptight like this, maybe she had some sort of prophecy or something._

* * *

**Rosethorn's P.O.V**

Rosethorn padded sat waiting where Molepelt would soon meet her. Rosethorn loved him so much; she knew he wanted to be mates just as much as he wanted. Her thoughts were interrupted by Molepelt coming towards her. "I'm here!" he gasped.

"Good," Rosethorn mewed. "Hey, guess what happened today!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm Rose_thorn _now." she meowed.

"That's awesome!" Molepelt purred.

"Molepelt, I've been thinking about this, and I was wondering something,"

"What is it?" he asked Rosethorn.

"Do you want to have kits?"

Molepelt froze. "Um… I, uh, I have to go… um… check on my apprentice… yeah! I have to check on him because he… uh… got hypothermia…"

"Wouldn't he be dead already?" Rosethorn wondered.

"Um…" Molepelt stammered. "Bye!"

Rosethorn's eyes were clouded with thoughts as Molepelt rushed to WindClan territory.

_What is Molepelt hiding? Is he in love with another she-cat? Does he really have an apprentice to check on? __**Does he actually love**_**me?**

* * *

**Soilpelt's P.O.V**

Soilpelt padded through the ferns and followed the scent of Moonpelt's kits. They weren't in the nursery, so Moonpelt asked him to find them.

He came to a gorge where a river was, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

There were Moonpelt's kits, hanging on for dear life.

"Kits! Don't cry, I'll save you!" Soilpelt cried as he helped Tawnykit up first. As Soilpelt tried to save Ravenkit, all three kits fell into the river. "NO!" Soilpelt cried as he jumped into the river to save after the kits.

Water dragged his pelt as his head bobbed under and above the water's surface. His wet pelt was dragging him under as she swam towards the other three screaming kits. Paddling towards Pikekit, he picked him up and tried to put him on a ledge, but all of a sudden, they fell out of the river and straight down, about to fall into another large body of water. They started falling,

and falling, and falling, and falling, until… **_SPLASH!_**

The group when tumbling into the water below. Soilpelt popped out of the water, gasping for breathes and paddling helplessly, looking for the kits. He saw a big wave carry the other three kits onto the shore. Soilpelt swam over to them.

"Ravenkit, Silverkit, Pikekit, are you guys okay?" Soilpelt asked the unmoving kits. But there was no answer from any of the kits.

"No… in StarClan's name, don't tell me…" but sadly, it was true. The three kits were… _dead_. Soilpelt buried the three bundles, then a faint voice called,

"S-S-Soilpelt, are you down there?" _Tawnykit!_

"Tawnykit! Can you do me a favor?" Soilpelt shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Of course I can Soilpelt! I'm a warrior!" Tawnykit mewed happier to do a warrior-like favor.

"I need you to tell the Clan I am stuck down here, and that they need to bring a large hope to help me out of this pit!"

"Okay, Soilpelt, you can count on me!" Tawnykit exclaimed, rushing off.

_I know I can, Tawnykit. Because if I didn't, I would have died by now._

* * *

**Woah, ginormous twist! Tawnykit's siblings died! What is Molepelt hiding? Will Starlingflight tell Rosethorn the prophecy? Find out in Chapter 9! **

-YoYoBleeps


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay, just to let you know, DERES GONNA BE DRAMA UP IN HERUH!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review. DUN DUN DUN...!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Rosethorn was sharing tongues with Dawnfrost. She was uneasy about Molepelt, and how he was acting lately. Her thoughts were interrupted by a terrified squeal from Tawnykit as she burst into camp.

"Everyone, listen! Soilpelt is trapped in a gorge, and he needs a long vine to help him get out!"

Moonpelt cried as she ran up to Tawnykit. "Tawnykit, you're back!" she licked Tawnykit furiously.

"Moonpelt, this is serious! Soilpelt told me to go get help from you guys; he's trapped in the gorge!"

"Hey, is Tawnykit telling nursery tales again?" a warrior named Ripplemist asked sarcastically.

The Clan giggled. "This is serious!" Tawnykit hissed.

But Rosethorn and Dawnfrost exchanged unsure glances. _Maybe Tawnykit is right?_

The two she-cats padded up to Tawnykit. "Tawnykit?" Dawnfrost asked.

"What?" Tawnykit mewed.

"Show us where Soilpelt is." Rosethorn demanded.

* * *

Tawnykit padded up to a large, round gorge, as they watched a lizard fall into it.

"He's in there, I promise!" Tawnykit spat, trying to prove herself.

Rosethorn took a look in the gorge, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

There was Soilpelt, lying on the ground in starvation.

Dawnfrost had seen it to. "Soilpelt!" she cried as her brother looked up with tiny dull blue eyes looking up at them. His body looked like an ant.

"Did you bring a vine?" his voice faintly called.

"We're getting one!" Rosethorn shouted. She turned to Dawnfrost and Tawnykit. "Go tell the Clan to get a vine, make sure you explain, too, Dawnfrost, so they don't believe Tawnykit is making this up."

As Dawnfrost and Tawnykit ran off to go get the Clan, there was rustling in the bushes.

Out of the bushes charged Waterwhisker, lunging straight for Rosethorn. Waterwhisker pounced on Rosethorn, almost pushing her over the edge, but Rosethorn ran towards the river that led to the gorge. Something heavy pushed Rosethorn into the river, strangling to get to the edge.

"I would have led the Clans as their leader, and you took that away from me, now you shall die!" Waterwhisker hissed.

Suddenly, Rosethorn climbed over back to shore, when not keeping guard, and Waterwhisker pushed her off the edge, but her claws hung to a rock.

Rosethorn was surprised to see a StarClan cat trying to kill one. "Don't do it, Waterwhisker!" she pleaded. "What would StarClan think?"

"There is no StarClan for me, just Dark Forest, my new home!" Waterwhisker spat, knocking Rosethorn off the rock.

Rosethorn tried to grip onto the side, frantically scraping her paws up against rocks for dear life. "Rosethorn!" Soilpelt cried. Suddenly, her claws let go, and she went falling…

And falling… and falling… remembering the prophecy Starlingflight told her, _Rose and thorn must lead to save the future of the Clans._

Suddenly, she hit the ground with a loud _THUMP _and _CRACK_.

Rosethorn couldn't see, she could barely breathe, and Soilpelt's voice was very faint to her. "Rosethorn, can you hear me? Don't die, Rosethorn! ROSETHORN!"

Tears went down Rosethorn's cheek as she was paralyzed on the ground, wishing she would have fought Waterwhisker when she had the chance. She blindly saw a dust-colored tom standing over her, tears running down his face. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Rosethorn awoke to find she was being lifted off the ground, her tail hurting unbelievably. She looked up, to find Soilpelt holding onto her scruff as his claws were fixed into a vine that was being pulled up by her Clanmates. He looked down, so happy to find her awake as he pulled her up onto the grass.

"Rosethorn, are you okay?" Dawnfrost asked her.

"I-I-I think s-s-so. Why does my tail hurt so much?" she answered faintly.

"We better take you to see Starlingflight." Lakestar observed, bending over her.

"What about Spottedleg?" Rosethorn asked curiously.

"She… ate the wrong herbs…" Mouseear added softly.

Rosethorn felt sorry for her. She still wondered why her tail hurt.

* * *

Rosethorn sat in the warriors' den, looking at her broken tail. It was bent awkwardly in the form of a "V" shape. She thought to herself, _I need Tawnykit to become my apprentice, if I have to fulfill the prophecy._

* * *

**Rosethorn broke her tail! DX! You will find out about Molepelt in the next chapter.**

-YoYoBleeps


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry about saying Mouseear was deputy, I meant to say Darkstorm moved to the elders'. HERES CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10

-At a Gathering-

"ThunderClan has a new apprentice, Tawnypaw, and a new deputy, Rosethorn." Lakestar meowed. Rosethorn looked around the crowd of cats, trying to find Molepelt. It had been about two moons, and Molepelt stopped seeing her at night.

Finally she found Molepelt… snuggling next to a calico she-cat.

_Maybe they are siblings, or friends. _she thought. But then, she heard the worst thing in history. "We have two new apprentices, Eaglepaw and Blackpaw, proud parents, Dewtail and Molepelt." Bravestar, the new WindClan leader, mewed. Rosethorn froze. Bees stung her like a million lightning bolts, except there were no bees. The rest of the Gathering she thought about the back-stabbing cheater.

When ThunderClan got back to camp, Rosethorn quickly gave out a border patrol, then laid down in her nest, crying.

* * *

**Tawnypaw's P.O.V**

Tawnypaw raced out of camp, followed by her mentor, Rosethorn. She now loved going by the gorge, because she thought action always happened there. But when she got there, a cat who looked like her dead brother was sitting by himself.

"R-R-Ravenkit?" Tawnypaw trembled.

"Tawnykit?" Ravenkit asked, turning around.

"It's Tawny_paw _now. How are you alive?" Tawnypaw asked her alive brother, cleaning his fur. Rosethorn just starred in amazement.

"StarClan sent me back. I had to dig out of a hole." Ravenkit squeaked.

"Well, we better get you to camp, Ravenkit." Rosethorn meowed.

"Okay, Rosepaw." Ravenkit mewed.

"Rose_thorn_ now." Rosethorn corrected.

"Cool!" the tom squealed.

Tawnypaw and Ravenkit chatted white Rosethorn led the way. _I love the gorge! Maybe I will have kits in it, and then they will have the power to fly!_

* * *

**Rosethorn's P.O.V**

"Ravenkit, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Ravenpaw." meowed Lakestar. "Dawnfrost, I trust you can teach Ravenpaw your hunting and battle skills. You will mentor Ravenpaw." Rosethorn watched the Clan meeting, when suddenly Soilpelt asked her, "Can we talk after?"

"Okay." Rosethorn answered.

As they went out of camp, Soilpelt started meowing. "Rosethorn, you may not have known, but I have liked you ever since the day I laid my apprentice eyes on you." Rosethorn blushed as she stopped. Even though she wasn't in public, her pelt grew hot with embarrassment.

"Y-Y-You have?" Rosethorn asked.

"Yes, I have." Soilpelt meowed.

"Soilpelt, I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone except for Dawnfrost. I used to love Molepelt, a WindClan warrior. When I found out he cheated on me, I was really upset. I thought I would never find another love." Rosethorn meowed, uncertain Soilpelt could handle it.

But Soilpelt nuzzled Rosethorn and purred, "Have you found another tom like how you loved Molepelt?"

Rosethorn thought for a minute, then mewed, "Yes, I have."

"Who?" he asked, jealously.

"You, Soilpelt. I love you." Rosethorn purred.

Soilpelt froze, but then he smiled and reassured, "I love you, too." After a moment of silence, he meowed, "We make a beautiful couple, and our kits will be, too."

* * *

**COOLIOZ! SHE IS DEPUTY AND NOW SHE AND SOILPELT ARE A THING!**

-YoYoBleeps


	13. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Starlingflight was nervous. She was trying to help Rosethorn give birth to her kits, what Starlingflight thought would be four of them. She tried closing her ears as Rosethorn was screaming.

"It's going to be okay, Rosethorn, just two more." Soilpelt reassured.

Rosethorn nodded, trying to smile. As she bit down on a thick, wooden stick, the third kit plopped out.

"A tom!" Starlingflight congratulated. Then, the black she-cat started licking the kit the wrong way, making sure this time. Not long after, it started wailing. Rosethorn finally had her last kit.

_A she-kit, _Starlingflight purred in her head. She gave Rosethorn some borage leaves to help produce her milk.

"What should we name them?" Soilpelt asked with a purr.

Rosethorn rested her head on a dark brown tabby she-kit with black stripes and golden eyes. "Let's call her Weedkit."

Soilpelt smiled in agreement, fixing his eyes on a dark gray tom with silver-blue eyes. "He looks like a leader, I'll name him Graykit."

Rosethorn licked a black tom with gray patches and bright green eyes. "Patchkit is his name."

Soilpelt looked lovingly at the last kit, a cream she-kit with bright amber eyes. "Yellowkit."

"Perfect." Rosethorn meowed as she groomed her four lovely kits.

_They're so beautiful, _Starlingflight thought. _And Soilpelt is right, Graykit _does _look like a leader._

* * *

**Rosethorn's P.O.V**

"Rosethorn, Rosethorn! Watch me pounce on Weedkit!" Patchkit yowled at his mother as he pounced on Weedkit from behind.

"Oww, Patchkit, get off of me! Rosethorn!" Weedkit whined. Rosethorn picked up Patchkit from the scruff and carried him to Rosethorn's nest inside the nursery. Yellowkit hopped up on Rosethorn from behind, sending her plopping down on the floor as she playfully nipped her mother.

_These kits are more playful then I thought! _Rosethorn realized in her head. Suddenly, Graykit fell in on top of Yellowkit, and the other two kits went on top, creating a massive pile of kits on top of their mother, screaming with delight.

Suddenly, they stopped when a playful growled filled the nursery, and Soilpelt started chasing his kits around the nursery as Rosethorn giggled. "Okay, you little scraps, nap time." the kits groaned, and Graykit whined.

"But leaders don't rest until they defeat the badger!" he meowed, pointing his tiny tail to Soilpelt.

"You'll be as cranky as one if you don't get rest. You'll be leader one day, but for right now, you still need your mother's milk." Rosethorn purred. She picked up Graykit and put him where his littermates were sleeping.

Rosethorn sat up and snuggled against Soilpelt, who starred at his sleeping kits. "I'm glad I had these pains with you." he joked.

Rosethorn gave him a light shove. "Oh, come on, you love them, they're not pains."

"They do know how to have fun, at least." Soilpelt laughed. His tail pointed to the bundles of fur. "You better get some rest; it's starting to get dark."

"Okay," Rosethorn mewed as she curled up and wrapped her around her kits. "Goodnight!" she softly called to her mate.

"'Night!" Soilpelt whisper-called back as Rosethorn watched him pad thorugh the entrance to the warriors' den. With that, she laid her head onto the soft, warm moss, and fell asleep, thinking to herself,

_I'll protect my kits, no matter what size of a badger it is._

* * *

**XD Get it? When Soilpelt pretended to be a badger... yeah... check out my new story called Guess The Cat!**

-YoYoBleeps


	14. Chapter 12

**Here's number 12, and don't forget to check out my story called Guess The Cat!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Soilpelt padded up to the elders' den entrance, where Patchkit, Yellowkit, and Graykit were listening to the time Darkstorm fought a badger with just himself.

Just then, he heard a squeal come from the nursery. He ran into the nursery, where Rosethorn looked terrified. "I can't find Weedkit!" she trembled.

"I'll go look for him!" Soilpelt demanded as he ran towards the forest.

"Be safe!" she called back to him. Soilpelt charged through ferns, around herbs, when he came to a tree where Weedkit was sitting.

"Weedkit, what are you doing here?" Soilpelt demanded.

"It's not fair!" she whined. "Those mouse-brained littermates of mine are always teasing me just because I'm the smallest. I'm not living with them anymore!" then, she dashed off, Soilpelt chasing after her.

_She's fast for a kit! _he thought to himself. Weedkit ran in front of a twoleg house. "Weedkit, no!" Soilpet cried as a twoleg walked out of its nest. Scooping up Weedkit and carrying her into a monster, it carried some sort of big brown leaf into the monster and it speeded away, Weedkit looking through the back of it, wailing helplessly. Soilpelt was unhappy.

"Another nightmare that I will wake up from any second now…" he pleaded, then nipped his arm. _Ouch!_

"It's not a dream, Weedkit's really gone." he meowed sadly. He trudged back to camp to tell Rosethorn what happened.

* * *

"So, now she's gone?" Rosethorn asked with big, round, upset eyes. Soilpelt just finished telling her what happened. He nodded sadly.

Later that night, he and his family mourned over the loss of Weedkit, who wanted her warrior name to be Weedblaze. Soilepelt wished he could have done something, not just stand there like a mouse-brain.

When morning came, Lakestar's yowl rang through camp, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!"

As cats gathered around, Lakestar began, "Today I have fo-" then he paused. "Three cats to make apprentices. Yellowkit, Graykit, and Patchkit, step forward." The kits squealed and did what the Clan leader told them to do.

"You have all reached the age of six moons, and today you will become apprentices. Yellowkit, Patchkit, and Graykit, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Yellowpaw, Patchpaw, and Graypaw. Beestripe will be Yellowpaw's mentor, Voletooth will be Patchpaw's mentor, and I will be Graypaw's mentor."

Graypaw nearly exploded. As the Clan cheered their names, he touched noses with the leader, then, bounced up and down, rapidly saying, "I'm the leader's apprentice! I'm the leader's apprentice!"

That night, the three new apprentices sat vigil, keeping watch on camp. _It must feel weird for Rosethorn sleeping with me again and not sleeping in the nursery with our kits. _Soilpelt thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a faint –_THUD_- and heard leaves rustling. When he went outside of the warriors' den, he saw Yellowpaw and Graypaw laying on the ground, unconscious, but Patchpaw…

was _gone_.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Where is Patch****_paw_****? Who took him? Will Weedkit ever come back?**

-YoYoBleeps


	15. Chapter 13

**Aquatalon: **On the thing that says how many chapters you uploaded and what the rating is it says "Status: Complete".

**Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Let go of me!" Patchpaw squealed. _Who in StarClan is this? Where is he taking me? _he wondered with fright. There were three cats, the one that was carrying Patchpaw was a dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and pale, yellow eyes. Another one was a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. The last one was a dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

"We're taking you somewhere." the dark brown tom growled, holding Patchpaw by the scruff. They came to a gray square-like den with square holes all around it and the entrance was being held up by some sort of silver bar. The tabby set down Patchpaw. "Get in there!" the she-cat hissed.

"Why?" Patchpaw trembled.

"So the Twoleg won't kill you." smirked the dark gray tom, pointing his tail to a wrinkly Twoleg with a smooth, bent, wooden stick.

Patchpaw starred in horror at the yowling Twoleg, then looked back at the cats who took him, but they had vanished. Not knowing what to do, he ran, but banged into something hard, realizing he was trapped in the den.

The Twoleg picked up the den in his pale palms, (what sounded like) laughed evilly, then took Patchpaw into the Twoleg's den.

The den had more smooth wood then Patchpaw had ever seen. It was even colored. He set the den onto some white, polished wood. There was a skinny, tall den that had its entrance open. There was lots of Twoleg food in it. Seconds later, Rosethorn appeared outside a glass wall.

"Rosethorn!" Patchpaw screamed with delight. _She's here to save me! _That's when the Twoleg came back with a silver, hollow stick with some polished wood at the end. Rosethorn looked paralyzed. Just then, hope drained from Patchpaw as the Twoleg pointed the stick at him.

_Oh no!_

**_BANG! _**Piercing pain filled Patchpaw's heart as a silver rock went straight through him. Even though he felt complete pain, the den was blown open. _Freedom!_

Patchpaw ran out of the cage, faintly hearing Rosethorn calling to him, "RUN, PATCHPAW! RUN!"

He ran towards the exit, though it was more like a jog. Suddenly, there was another loud –**_BANG!_**- and something more sharper than claws filled his head, and he plopped to the ground.

_No! I don't want to die like this! Please, StarClan!_

He looked at his mother's terrified expression through the clear glass wall, then let death choke him into black.

* * *

**Dawnfrost's P.O.V**

Dawnfrost peaked outside the warriors den to see her friend mourning over the loss of Patchpaw. She was really starting to like Patchpaw, even though she already has an apprentice. Maybe even _more _than friends, but she shook her head. _I can't be in love with an apprentice! He's way out of my league!_

Wishing she could do something to make it up to Rosethorn, she padded into her nest, and smiled when she saw Stoneclaw waving her tail cutely as he slept.

* * *

**OMG! Sorry chapter is short, but I wanted to just go over some things.**

**Gray den= Cage**

**Silver, hollow stick= Gun *Most important to remember***

**Silver rock= Bullet**

**If you have any suggestions you can PM me if you want to. BYE!**

-YoYoBleeps


	16. Chapter 14

**I'm back! I wanted to change my username because I don't really like YoYoBleeps anymore. I have been very busy with school and I didn't have time to write.**

**NEW CHAPTUH!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Dawnfrost padded up to Stoneclaw as they reached the fresh-kill pile. A patrol, including the two, had just gotten back from hunting. Dawnfrost was always tense around Stoneclaw; nobody knew this, not even Rosethorn, but she had a crush on Stoneclaw.

"DAWNFROST!" she finally heard the piercing loud scream her friend was trying to say. "Why have you been so distant? We never hang out anymore. Why don't we go out and do something?" Rosethorn looked at her friend, her dull green eyes full of sadness.

"Um…" Dawnfrost remembered she agreed to meet Stoneclaw somewhere private. She had to think of a way out of this. "I have to go… um…"

"Dawnfrost! Ravenpaw wants you!" Stoneclaw hurried, suddenly popping up out of no-where.

"Sorry, Ravenpaw needs me, bye!" she called to Rosethorn as she followed Stoneclaw into the forest. "Thanks for saving me back there." she mewed.

"No problem." Stoneclaw purred. They padded up to a clearing in the woods. As she sat down, Stoneclaw looked at her, his dark green eyes huge.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Dawnfrost finally huffed, "I love you."

Stoneclaw nodded his head awkwardly. "Me, too." he pressed his muzzle against Dawnfrost's. They snuggled against each other for a long while. It started to get dark soon after, so the two cats decided to sleep outside for the night. Just before they settled down to get some rest, Stoneclaw whispered, "We're mates now, aren't we?"

Dawnfrost smiled. "I guess we are."

* * *

Dawnfrost awoke to loud hissing. It was still late at night. She looked up to see five ShadowClan cats standing above her. "Get up!" Bramblenose, the ShadowClan deputy, spat.

"Why should we?" Dawnfrost hissed, Stoneclaw struggling awake, then realized what was happening.

"Why do you think? You're on S_hadowClan_ territory, in case you didn't notice, mouse-brain!" Orangeclaw, an old warrior, bristled. Sadly, he was right. She tasted the air, the nasty smell of ShadowClan filling it.

"What are you going to do, frog-eaters?" Stoneclaw snarled as he shot right up.

"Yeah!" Dawnfrost argued. "You can't take us!"

"Yes we can, mouse-hearts. You're coming with us, or we'll make you." Sunstroke, a she-cat, hissed, raising a claw slowly towards Dawnfrost's neck to show she was threatening her.

"Move, trespassers!" ordered Bramblenose, pushing them along to ShadowClan territory.

_Great, _she thought to herself. _I'm only a day old with kits and I already got kidnapped._

* * *

Dawnfrost and her mate were shoved into a miniature den, which were guarded by ShadowClan's strongest cats. It was very moist inside, moss hanging from the walls, while water dripped through cracks in the rough-edged roof. Darkstar sulked in just a few moments later.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, a pregnant warrior! Kits that will make a good edition to ShadowClan." he taunted.

"You'll never take our kits!" Stoneclaw hissed furiously. "They will always belong to ThunderClan!"

"Not if we keep you here until they're born, and then kill you both." Darkstar mewed innocently, then gave off an evil chuckle and padded back towards the leader's den as the guards took their place again.

"Stoneclaw," mewed Dawnfrost like a fretted kit as she was laying down, her belly small but swollen. "I'm scared. Will they really take our kits? What if I never get to see them?"

Stoneclaw laid down next to her and licked her muzzle. "None of that will ever happen, my love, not as long as I am here."

Suddenly, Dawnfrost heard a yowl come from Lakestar. "Darkstar, where is Dawnfrost and Stoneclaw?!"

The guards left their position to follow the Clan leader, and Dawnfrost poked her head out of the den, afraid of trying to escape.

She saw most of her Clan's experienced warriors, while Rosethorn was stood there, her gaze angry but frightened.

"You're pathetic warrior is pregnant, so we are keeping her here until she has her kits so we can kill her." Darkstar hissed. Dawnfrost thought about how Moleface, the medicine cat, told her that her kits were sent from luck by StarClan, and that her kits would arrive in a moon and a half.

"Let her go or we will fight for her!" Rosethorn spat at the leader of ShadowClan.

Darkstar glared at Dawnfrost, then at Rosethorn, and back to Dawnfrost. _Don't kill me! _she pleaded. But he just smiled.

"I will do a trade." he mewed calmly. "I will trade your warriors, for _all_ of your catmint."

* * *

**Woahzers... Dawnfrost is pregnant with kits that were sent by ****_luck_****? That sounds sick. G2g, bye!**

-Moon


	17. Chapter 15

**Heres a long chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Rosethorn couldn't believe it. _All _the catmint? "You can't do that! We need our catmint to treat our sick Clanmates!" Rosethorn protested.

Lakestar silenced her. "I will give you _half _our catmint. Is that fair?"

Darkstar hesitated, then looked at Dawnfrost, her belly growing more and getting more swollen by the moment.

"Deal." he finally meowed.

"Very well." Lakestar meowed. "I send Rockfrost, Nightshade, and Peachtuft to go get _half _of our catmint." he meowed to his Clan, looking at the three new warriors.

As they padded off, Darkstar glared at Rosethorn and Soilpelt. "Oh, and you two love-birds! I have a special surprise for you." Suddenly, a kit emerged from the shadows behind Darkstar, about the size of a newly-made warrior. Rosethorn recognized her from somewhere, the she-cat's dark brown tabby fur flapping silently in the breeze while her golden eyes shined brightly. Suddenly, Rosethorn realized who it was.

"WEEDKIT!" she cried, about to charge up to her, but the guards who blocked Dawnfrost cut her off.

"Weed_storm_, thank you very much." she spat.

"What are you doing here?" Soilpelt asked.

"I live here." Weedstorm answered with a glare.

"Why didn't you come home, with us?" Rosethorn begged.

"Because you guys are a bunch of fox-hearts!" the brown she-cat hissed, fur bristling.

ThunderClan gasped; the three warriors carrying the catmint dropped it as they gasped in astonishment.

"Nobody ever cared for me, my littermates teased at how small I was, and ShadowClan treats me like home," Weedstorm turned to Rosethorn. "You're the reason I am the monster I am now, you deserve to die!" Weedstorm lunged herself at Rosethorn, flinching as she was about to feel pain, but she _froze _in midair. Rosethorn looked around.

_Everyone _was frozen. They were as still as a rock.

Suddenly, a burst of light appeared, and there stood a small light gray-blue she-cat.

"Moistpaw!" Rosethorn gasped .

"Listen, Rosethorn, I don't have much time to keep them frozen. I-"

"So it _was _you who-"

"LISTEN, ROSETHORN!" Moistpaw shouted. "I don't have much time. Weedstorm doesn't really hate you. The Twolegs did something to her mind." she explained.

"Why should I believe you? You nearly killed me, Moistpaw!" Rosethorn scolded.

"I know, I was just really jealous, I'm _sorry_." Rosethorn was surprised. Moistpaw was actually _apologizing_?

"I forgive you." Rosethorn mewed. Moistpaw gave her a slight nod, then starred at her as if Moistpaw wanted to kill her soul. Suddenly, she was transported into Weedstorm's memories.

* * *

**Weedstorm's memories:**

_Weedkit tried to escape the monster's stomach, but it wouldn't open. The Twolegs that captured her scooped her up and put her in some sort of wooden den. It was dark, hollow, cramped, and cold. All around her was some sort of rough, but smooth, wood with silver sticks covering the entrance. Weedkit was starting to get motion-sickness._

_"Somebody, help me!" she cried, but it was no use… she was trapped in the monster. Feeling very frightened, she passed out._

_Weedkit woke up in a Twoleg room on a polished floor. It was made of wood, but it looked very shiny. There were the Twolegs that had captured her sitting on some sort of hard mossy bed, talking to a Twoleg in a white-opened pelt. It walked toward her, a sharp, pointy, long, thin claw in his furless palm. He opened the den and scooped up Weedkit._

_"No, please don't do this, I want Rosethorn, I want Soilpelt!" she cried. Suddenly, the Twoleg in white put the thin claw into her just beneath her neck. Suddenly, she forgot everything, her mind whirling and getting dizzier. Then, she remembered; ShadowClan was waiting for her! She tried to squirm away from the Twoleg, but she passed out._

_Weedkit woke up, feeling light-headed and nauseous. Suddenly, she just realized what happened._

_She was at the Cutter._

_Weedkit realized she was laying on a cold, silver mossy bed, but like wood, but it wasn't wood. Weedkit didn't know what it was. She wasn't going to let her drowsiness stop her from returning to her home, ShadowClan. She picked herself off of the wooden platform and ran for the exit, her belly aching with pain. As the exit opened, she ran out of it, towards the direction of ShadowClan._

_After what seemed like forever, she finally reached ShadowClan. Cats were all around, when everyone all of a sudden looked at Weedkit._

_"Hello ShadowClan, I am home!" she bellowed._

_Suddenly, Darkstar emerged from his den and padded up to the dark brown tabby she-kit."Who are you?" he demanded._

_"I'm Weedkit, don't you remember? I live in ShadowClan, I was born to those _fox-hearts _Rosethorn and Soilpelt?" she meowed._

_Darkstar looked questioningly at the kit, then smiled evilly. "Welcome to ShadowClan!"_

* * *

**Back To Rosethorn's P.O.V:**

Rosethorn snapped back to reality, looking at Moistpaw with worried eyes. "What am I going to do?" she pleaded.

"When she pounces on you, hold out your claws and scratch her eyes so she is blind. StarClan says it is the only way." Moistpaw meowed sadly.

"I understand," Rosethorn mewed, then outstretched her claws towards Weedstorm's eyes.

"Ready for me to unfreeze them when I leave?" Moistpaw questioned.

"Ready!" Rosethorn declared. She was sad she had to make her own daughter blind.

Moistpaw gave a quick nod, then vanished, Weedstorm (along with everyone else) unfreezing and about to send her claws into Rosethorn's neck. Rosethorn closed her eyes as she heard the scratch of the eyes.

When she opened her eyes, Weedstorm was laying unconscious on the ground. After a moment, she stood up, sniffing around, somehow knowing what happened.

"Rosethorn!" Weedstorm cried and ran up to her mother, touching her muzzle.

"No, no, no! This is not how it is supposed to end!" yowled Darkstar, his glare angry. "You're supposed to be dead, and Weedstorm was supposed to become deputy!"

"TOO BAD!" yelled Soilpelt, purring against his daughter.

"Goodbye, Darkstar, and we are taking our warriors with us." Lakestar growled, wrapping his tail around Rosethorn's best friend. They padded out of ShadowClan's camp, leaving Darkstar standing stunned.

Rosethorn spent the time she could and walked with her best friend while guiding Weedstorm with her tail.

Suddenly, Dawnfrost fell to the ground and let out a shriek of pain.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! What happened? Will Dawnfrost be okay?**

-Moon


	18. Chapter 16

**What will happen to Dawnfrost? Find out here!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Stoneclaw yowled, "Dawnfrost's kits are coming!"

Soilpelt froze with terror. _My sister's giving birth! _he panicked to himself. _But, Starlingflight is back in camp!_

Lakestar turned to Soilpelt. "Soilpelt, I need you to go fetch Starlingflight."

"But Lakestar, it's too far from camp; we'll never make it in time!" he cried.

Lakestar looked at his paws. "You're right. Tell Ravenpaw to go find some borage leaves."

He nodded at the Clan leader, then bounded over to Ravenpaw, who was trying to watch his mentor give birth. "Ravenpaw, Lakestar wants you to find some borage leaves for Dawnfrost."

"Okay, Soilpelt!" Ravenpaw mewed, then ran off into the woods.

Rosethorn, who was gathering moss, picked up a stick and handed it to Dawnfrost. She let out another shriek of pain, then a tiny kit popped out as she bit onto the stick, a mottled stone-gray and brown tom with flex of darker brown fur, ginger tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Rosethorn began licking the kit furiously.

"A tom!" Soilpelt cheered proudly. The kit finally started wailing and Dawnfrost gave birth to another kit, a fluffy gray tabby tom with blue eyes. This time, Soilpelt licked it just as Ravenpaw came back with lots of borage leaves.

"Another tom!" Rosethorn meowed. "And thanks for getting the borage leaves, Ravenpaw."

Dawnfrost ate part of a borage leaf, when the third kit came out, a mottled black she-kit with green eyes.

"Congratulations, Dawnfrost, you finally have a she-kit!" Lakestar purred as Rosethorn licked the black she-kit .

Dawnfrost gave another shriek, then had her last kit; it looked stronger than the others, a dark gray tabby tom with bright green eyes.

"The last one, a tom." Soilpelt purred. Dawnfrost licked the last one, smiling at her new kits. Stoneclaw gave her some borage leaves, sitting down next to her.

"I want to name the dark gray one Wolfkit." he meowed, resting his tail on Wolfkit's head. Dawnfrost purred in amusement.

"Look at this one. His pelt looks like a jay. Why don't we call him Jaykit?" Dawnfrost asked her mate.

"Perfect." he answered with a meow. He rested his tail on the only she-kit. "I looked at her for a while, and I was going to suggest Pantherkit, but now I think Leopardkit suits her better."

Dawnfrost nodded, then fixed her gaze on the last kit, the brown and gray one. "Hawkkit." she finally meowed after she was starring at her kit.

"You're kits are lovely." Rosethorn mewed, padding towards her best friend.

"Thank you, Rosethorn, that means a lot to me." Dawnfrost purred, Soilpelt putting his tail around his sister.

_They are beautiful, _he meowed. _I am surprised I am an uncle now!_

* * *

**Lakestar's P.O.V**

Lakestar padded into his den, dragging in a mouse. He hunched down and began to eat the mouse. Lakestar was thinking about Wolfkit. He was much more energetic than the others, and yet… more _stronger _in a way. He was the first to open his eyes, and more rough with his littermates. It had only been a day! He had teased Fallentail for her name because he actually thought she had a _fallen _tail. His thoughts were interrupted as he started wheezing loudly.

After a moment, Starlingflight rushed in. "Lakestar, are you okay?" She put her tail up against his forehead. "I think you're sick. You need to stay in the medicine den tonight." she helped him stand up and lead him in the medicine den, where he plopped onto the floor in a deep sleep.

* * *

Lakestar awoke in a dark valley. Flowers were burnt, grass was dying, and so was everyone else! They were coughing, spluttering blood everywhere. Dead Clanmates were everywhere, even his family!

He looked up at a tall hill to see Wolfkit, but all grown up, standing on the hilltop, along with Waterwhisker, the old deputy. All the surviving Clanmates were being slaved by the two ThunderClan cats.

"Kill Lakestar!" Wolfkit ordered the cats. All of a sudden, the cats turned to see Lakestar froze with terror, then they all charged at him, screeching and yowling.

A voice whispered behind him, "_Jay, Leopard, Hawk, and Wolf will be born at Dawn. Three will fade and one will destroy pelts like a Thistle._"

* * *

Lakestar woke up at sun-rise to see Starlingflight standing over him. "Lakestar, please say something!"

He felt like he was about to be killed. Not thinking he reiterated the prophecy, "_Jay, Leopard, Hawk, and Wolf will be born at Dawn. Three will fade and one will destroy pelts like a Thistle._" Then, he passed out.

* * *

Lakestar struggled his eyes open. He was so hungry. He hadn't eaten all day; he'd been sleeping in the medicine den. Lakestar sat upright. He looked down to see Wolfkit glaring at him, teeth bared.

"Wolfkit?" Lakestar asked, murmuring.

"Not Wolfkit," Wolfkit growled. "Only _Thistleclaw_."

Wolfkit pounced on top of Lakestar, sinking his teeth into the ThunderClan leader. He jumped off Lakestar a he fell to the floor.

"H-How could I h-h-have not seen t-t-this coming?" he questioned to himself as Wolfkit pranced out of the medicine den, a big smile on his face, glaring one more time at the ThunderClan leader.

Suddenly, in the sky, he made out a blue-gray she-cat. _Bluestar, _he thought. His heart stole him and took him into the bright light, but choking, blackness.

* * *

**RANDOM! Just to summarize what happened to Lakestar, he ate a mouse then died. Not going to give away ****_how _****he died from the mouse XP! BYEZZZ!**

-Moon


	19. Chapter 17

**It's time, the moment you've all been waiting for, Rosethorn... becomes... ROSESTAR! :D**

* * *

Chapter 17

Rosethorn was awoken by a terrified cry. "Rosethorn! Lakestar was murdered!"

"What?!" Rosethorn screamed. "Where is he, Starlingflight?"

"Come!" Rosethorn ran, following Starlingflight as the Clan was waking up in confusion. Lakestar's body was laying limp in the medicine den. "I woke up, a-and I saw him lying like this, and t-there were teeth marks in his neck, and… and there was blood lying all around him!" Starlingflight had tears in her eyes.

"Starlingflight, it's going to be okay." Rosethorn reassured her. "I'll go make an announcement to the Clan."

As Rosethorn padded out of the den, several cats were standing around the medicine den. "ThunderClan, as tragic as it is, Lakestar has been murdered."

The Clan gasped. Suddenly, Tawnypaw and Ravenpaw squeezed their way to the front of the crowd to face Rosethorn. "That's not fair!" Tawnypaw protested.

"We were supposed to have our warrior naming ceremony today!" Ravenpaw objected.

"We'll have to put that on hold right now." Rosethorn meowed to them. "Right now, what is most important is that I travel to the Moonpool to become leader so ThunderClan has a leader once more." she announced to the Clan.

"But, wait!" Yellowpaw stopped her mother. "We need a new deputy."

"You're right, Yellowpaw." Rosethorn looked at the crowd of cats. "I choose Riverstorm to be ThunderClan's new deputy, and wish StarClan to approve of it." Rosethorn announced.

"Riverstorm, Riverstorm, Riverstorm!" the Clan cheered.

"I put Riverstorm in charge until I get back." she mewed as Starlingflight was guiding her to the Moonpool.

"Rosestar, Rosestar, Rosestar!" the Clan cheered once more as she left.

* * *

"Welcome, Rosestar, the new leader of ThunderClan, as we wish you to use your lives to defend your Clan for the rest of your days." Lakestar declared. She looked around at the rest of her Clanmates that gave her lives; Spottedleg, Pikekit, Silverkit, Patchpaw, Moistpaw, Redstar, Dustycloud (who died of old age), and Hollyfur (Dawnfrost's grandmother).

Suddenly, everyone was swept away by a river of blood, and so was Rosestar. They were all drowning, and Wolfkit was standing on the riverbank, when suddenly, Spottedleaf appeared behind her and whispered, "_Jay, Leopard, Hawk, and Wolf will all be born at Dawn. Three will fade and one will destroy pelts like a Thistle._"

* * *

Rosestar awoke beside Starlingflight, who was watching her. "Let's go," the new leader meowed. "I have a warrior naming ceremony to give."

"Okay, Rose_star_." Starlingflight meowed. The two cats walked side-by-side to camp.

When they entered camp, Rosestar bounded up onto the highrock. It was so high! Everyone looked like kits on it.

Remembering the ceremony, she yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!"

As the Clan gathered around the highrock, Rosestar spoke, "Today I have two new warriors to appoint; Tawnypaw and Ravenpaw, please step forward." she watched the two apprentices pad forward.

"Ravenpaw and Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even at the cost of your life?"

The two exchanged glances, then meowed, "We do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ravenpaw and Tawnypaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Ravenclaw and Tawnyheart. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and welcomes you as a full member of ThunderClan."

The Clan cheered for the two new warriors. "Ravenclaw, Tawnyheart, Ravenclaw, Tawnyheart!"

"Clan meeting dismissed." Rosestar meowed once the cheering died down. She watched as the Clan spread out in different directions. Only one cat stayed in their spot, Wolfkit, as he glared at the new ThunderClan leader, then bounded over towards the nursery.

_Wolfkit looks familiar, _Rosestar thought to herself. _I've heard stories about this cat, and he looks almost like Thistleclaw…_

* * *

**AWESOME! Rosethorn is finally leader. Now Ravenclaw and Tawnyheart are warriors. Since Calico197 created Moonpelt's kits, she wanted me to name him Ravenclaw. Oh, and I almost forgot, I never told you, Dawnfrost is Calico197! She wanted me to create a cat that she created, so I let her! She also designed her kits and the prophecy. XP!**

-Moon


	20. Chapter 18

**Let's see what happens!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Dawnfrost watched her kits play with Stoneclaw as she groomed herself. Suddenly, a voice behind her meowed, "Dawnfrost?"

"What is it, Treeleg?" she asked the elder.

"Come with me, I need to show you something." the she-cat mewed, her voice full of uneasiness.

"Stoneclaw, watch over the kits; Treeleg needs to show me something." Dawnfrost called to her mate.

"Okay!" he replied as Treeleg led her out of camp. She brought Dawnfrost up to Lakestar's body.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked the elder.

"When I went to bury his body, I saw a tuft of fur in his claw. Take a look." Treeleg ordered. Dawnfrost looked carefully at the tuft of dark gray tabby fur. Suddenly, she realized who's fur it was.

"No… it can't be!" Dawnfrost cried. "Not my little warrior! It couldn't have been Wolfkit!"

Treeleg just shook her head. "Come on, we need to go to the Gathering."

* * *

**Jaykit's P.O.V**

Jaykit felt claws raking down his pelt. "Wolfkit, stop scratching me! Dawnfrost, Wolfkit is making me bleed!"

"Wolfkit, stop scratching your brother!" Stoneclaw ordered. He was sitting next to Dawnfrost, grooming Leopardkit's fur.

"Wolfkit, why don't you stop being a fox-heart for once in your life and come play with us instead?!"Leopardkit spat at her brother, stepping away from her father's tongue.

"Why don't you stop being a show-off? Graypaw is always staring at you like he's in love, while no cat really likes me!" Wolfkit hissed, unsheathing his claws and stepping off Jaykit. He was relieved to not feel his brother's weight squishing him.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Hawkkit asked in a weak, fragile voice. He turned his head around from facing the nursery corner, where he was sleeping.

Hawkkit was the weakest out of his littermates. On the way back to camp, Starlingflight said that he had eaten a foxglove seed. He was starting to become more "slow" than his other littermates and he always went to see Starlingflight for treatments.

Leopardkit crawled over to her sick brother, who was lying in the dark. "Sorry, Hawkkit, you'll be better soon. Then, we can all play together!"

Hawkkit stumbled to his paws. "I want to play." he said frailly. "I feel so useless."

Dawnfrost padded up to her sick son. "Unless you play 'catch the tail', Hawkkit will rest." she meowed sternly.

_'Catch the tail' is so boring! _Jaykit grumbled inside his head. _All you do is one cat swishes their tail around while the other cat tries to pounce on it; a good game for kits who are one moon old. I'm two moons!_

"Leopardkit, you should play it, it would make you look like a mouse-brain!" Wolfkit snickered.

"Well, if it means giving Hawkkit some playtime, then I will play it." Leopardkit sneered at her brother. "Oh, and maybe you can be nice instead of being a rouge and help your brother, but you're too busy catching mice. Wait, I forgot, you _are _the size of a mouse!"

"Ooooooohhhhh… she told you!" Jaykit laughed.

Wolfkit turned around to hiss at his brother. When he turned back around, Dawnfrost was staring at him with cold eyes. "Wolfkit, let me speak with you outside." she led Wolfkit outside with her tail.

Jaykit looked at Leopardkit playing 'catch the tail' with Hawkkit. Leoaprdkit swayed her tail back-and-forth while Hawkkit tried to capture his paws on top of it.

_Come on Hawkkit, get it… oh, you missed it! _Jaykit was afraid he would say something hurtful to Hawkkit, so he said it inside his head. Suddenly, he heard his uncle pad into the nursery.

"Hi, Soilpelt!" Jaykit squeaked.

"Hello, Jaykit!" Soilpelt meowed. His smile turned into a big grin, then a chuckle, and he mewed, "Graypaw, stop staring at Leopardkit."

All three kits turned to see Graypaw slouching over on the nursery entrance. He sat upright from his daze, then licked his chest-fur awkwardly.

"B-b-bye, Leoaprdkit." he stammered. As Dawnfrost and Wolfkit padded back into the nursery, Graypaw ran to the apprenticed den, embarrassed.

"_Busted_!" Wolfkit joked.

* * *

**Since Wolfkit is like the bad guy, I am never making it his P.O.V. Bye!**

-Moon


	21. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long to upload, busy stuff going on...**

**Here you go! :P**

* * *

Chapter 19

Soilpelt padded towards the ShadowClan border with the rest of his patrol, Ravenclaw, Voletooth, Emberspirit, Leafeyes, and Ripplemist. Emberspirit was leading the border patrol. As ferns clumped to his paws, he sniffed around to make sure there were no trespassers, his eyes watering at the foul smell.

"Nothing to report!" Leafeyes called to Emberspirit.

"Let's keep moving; we'll head upriver, towards RiverClan." Emberspirit advised.

Emberspirit was very wise. She would be moving to the elders' den soon. She was the oldest warrior there was in ThunderClan. Sometimes, thinking of Emberspirit made Soilpelt think of Darkstorm, the old deputy who became older and joined the elders before Rosestar became deputy.

"Soilpelt, are you going to stand there and daydream all day, or are you going to join the patrol?" Ripplemist turned and hissed at Soilpelt, while the rest of the patrol was on their way to the RiverClan border.

"Sorry, Ripplemist!" Soilpelt meowed as he ran towards the rest of the patrol, his pelt hot with embarrassment. He skidded to a slow walk, trudging just behind Ravenclaw.

As they got to the RiverClan border, Emberspirit suddenly stopped, causing the rest of the patrol to stumble and fall. "Wait," she glared around. "Something's not right. Follow me." She broke into a run, the others looking at each other in confusion, then following the old warrior.

When Emberspirit stopped, they were over by the abandoned Twoleg nests, but right now, it wasn't abandoned. There were at least six Twolegs there! They were wearing brightly colored orange pelts and yellow rocks on their heads. The abandoned Twoleg nests were all in rubble, and there were giant yellow figurines that looked like they could dig up dirt in the ground. Now all the grass was gone, nothing but dirt and gravel.

"Now we can't get marigold for Starlingflight!" Ravenclaw gasped.

"That's not the problem," Soilpelt growled. "If they build on that territory, they might build over all the Clans' territories."

"We need to go tell Rosestar about this. She needs to announce this at the next Clan meeting." Voletooth ordered.

"Let's go." Emberspirit meowed, padding back towards the ThunderClan camp.

Soilpelt glanced uneasily at Voletooth, the warrior doing the same thing, then gave his son a quick lick on the forehead, then followed the patrol back to camp, Soilpelt not far behind.

_This is not good. _Soilpelt thought to himself as his stomach churned. _If the Twolegs build over our camps, will this be the end of the Clans?_

* * *

**Leopardkit's P.O.V**

Leopardkit's head spun around from where she was playing with Jaykit to see the border patrol returning. They suddenly rushed over to Rosestar, who was having a quick discussion with Riverstorm. Leopardkit couldn't quite make out what they were saying to Rosestar.

"… at least six Twolegs over by the abandoned Twoleg nests…" Leafeyes was mewing hysterically.

_Six Twolegs! _Leopardkit thought. _That doesn't sound good; are they going to capture me?!_

Suddenly, some sort of giant weight fell on Leopardkit, crushing her to the ground. "Pinned you!" the voice laughed, high-pitched.

"Hawkkit, you're better!" Jaykit squealed.

Leopardkit looked at the weight to see it was her used-to-be sick brother. "Are you cured?"

"Yep!" Hawkkit squealed, running around Jaykit, making him dizzy.

Wolfkit emerged from the shadows of the nursery entrance where the three of them were playing. He gasped happily, then laughed, and launched himself at Hawkkit as the two play-fought.

"Finally, we can play together now!" Wolfkit meowed as Hawkkit was pinning him, then stumbled back as Wolfkit pinned him down.

"We're glad Hawkkit is doing well again." Stoneclaw meowed as he came padding towards them with Dawnfrost at his side.

"Rosestar has a surprise for you all." she purred.

"Where is it?" Leopardkit asked her parents.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Rosestar yowled to her Clan.

As all the cats surrounded the highrock, Rosestar began, "Today I have ceremonies for many cats. I will start off with the warrior naming ceremony. Yellowpaw and Graypaw, step forward."

As the two stepped forward, Rosestar continued, "You have reached the moment in your life where you are to be made a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Graypaw squealed.

Yellowpaw looked uncertain, thinking about what her mother asked, then mewed, "I do, too."

"Then," the leader meowed, "I grant you your warrior names. Yellowpaw and Graypaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Yellowfern and Graytalon. StarClan honors your courage and bravery in this Clan, and welcomes you as a full member of ThunderClan.

"Graytalon, Yellowfern, Graytalon, Yellowfern!" the Clan cheered.

"Before I end this meeting, I have one more ceremony to give, Jaykit, Leopardkit, Hawkkit, and Wolfkit, please step forward."

_Oh my StarClan, we're going to be made apprentices!_

"You four have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be made apprentices. From this moment onward, until you earn your warrior names, you shall be known as Jaypaw, Leopardpaw, Hawkpaw, and Wolfpaw. Jaypaw's mentor will be Yellowfern, Leopardpaw's mentor will be Graytalon, and Wolfpaw's mentor will be Hollyheart. Hawkpaw," Rosestar looked at Starlingflight. "I have heard you wish to become a medicine cat apprentice. Is that what you want, to uphold the proper learning ways and treatments as a medicine cat apprentice?"

Hawkpaw answer the leader with a meow, "Yes."

"Very well then," Rosestar nodded to Hawkpaw, then at Starlingflight. "Starlingflight, train Hawkpaw in the ways of a medicine cat, so he may treat his Clan with the knowledge of herbs."

"I will do my best, Rosestar." Starlingflight purred as she touched noses with Hawkpaw. The other three did the same as well.

"Jaypaw, Leopardpaw, Hawkpaw, Wolfpaw!" the Clan rejoiced.

"Clan meeting dismissed." Rosestar ended.

_I'm so excited! _Leopardpaw thought to herself. _If Graytalon is my mentor, and maybe we will become more than_ friends…

* * *

**Awesome! A gave you a long chapter this time XD. Bye!**

-Moon


	22. Chapter 20

**Sorry about how 20 was a duplicate at first. Not sure what happened, I copied and pasted the right chapter... lol.**

* * *

Chapter 20

The three leaders nodded at Rosestar to speak at the Gathering first. Rosestar went ahead, "We have two new warriors, Yellowfern and Graytalon, and four new apprentices, Jaypaw, Leopardpaw, Hawkpaw, and Wolfpaw."

"Yellowfern, Graytalon, Jaypaw, Leopardpaw, Hawkpaw, Wolfpaw!" the Clans cheered.

Sandstar was up next. "Frogstar was defending his territory from a dog and got killed, but so did the dog. As the new leader of RiverClan, I promise to show victory in this Clan, and not lead it like Tigerstar once did to his Clan. My new deputy is Wildheart, who promises to do his duties as a warrior. We also have two new warriors, Yellowtail and Willowfrost."

"Wildheart, Yellowtail, Willowfrost!"

Streamstar nodded to the other leaders. "We have two new kits, given birth by Sootstripe and Pinefur, Squirrelkit and Riverkit. We also have two new warriors, Tallfur and Blossomlight."

"Tallfur, Blossomlight, Tallfur, Blossomlight!"

Darkstar was last. "Sadly, our elder Bouldercrash has died from old age. He was a noble warrior, always strong. We have one new kit, the kit of Brightface and Seaheart, Goldenkit."

The Clans looked at each other in confusion. They weren't supposed to call out kits' names. Since it would be awkward to call "Bouldercrash", the Clans cheered for the new she-kit. "Goldenkit, Goldenkit!"

"Before we leave," Rosestar began. The Clans froze and stared at the ThunderClan leader. _StarClan, please let this work! _Rosestar pleaded to herself.

"There have been sightings of Twolegs at the abandoned Twoleg nests. My warriors think they are planning to build over all our territories."

The Clans gasped.

"I plan to travel close enough, with my warriors guarding me, to the Twolegs to hear them about what they are planning."

"And how are you going to do that, _Rosestar_?" a voice sneered from the crowd. Rosestar turned to see who it was.

_Molepelt! _she realized. _That fox-hearted coward!_

"Yeah, how are you going to tell what they are saying? With _magic_?" a ShadowClan warrior named Vinepelt teased.

Serious yowls broke out from the crowd, tearing out the ears of fellow warriors. Some were yowls of disagreement, others were insults, and few were to protect the leader's opinions.

"SILENCE!" Sandstar screeched. The fighting screams were dead.

"You should be ashamed for doubting one of your leaders! After all, a leader's word is law." Sandstar hissed.

Rosestar smiled. "A very powerful leader for one so young of a leader." she complimented.

"Anyways," she turned back to the crowd. "Most of you know that I was not Clanborn. There is something you need to know about non Clanborn cats. Since they live with Twolegs, kittypets can understand what any Twoleg says, word for word."

Gasps were washed over the island towards the lake. "If I can find out what the Twolegs are going to do to our lands, then at the next gathering I will share what I have learned." Rosestar mewed. "Do any of the leaders disapprove of this?" she asked the other three leaders.

"I believe it is dangerous, but it will be very helpful for everyone. I approve." Streamstar meowed.

"I approve as well; just be careful." Sandstar told her firmly.

Darkstar looked at her uncertainly. There was a menacing look on his face, but then he meowed, "Fine, I approve."

"Are you all fox-hearted mouse-brains?" a voice sneered from over where RiverClan was. Everyone looked at Hawkpool.

"Why are you letting her do this, Sandstar?" Hawkpool hissed and leaped up onto the branch she was sitting on.

"A leader's word is law; you dare to argue with it?" she screeched back at him.

"If it means protecting my daughter, then yes!" he yowled, launching himself at her. He pinned Sandstar down onto her neck, suffocating her.

Suddenly, thunder crackled though the sky and roaring lightning struck the tree, setting it ablaze. Streamstar launched herself at the attacker, while Darkstar yowled to every cat, "Go back to your camps! We can take care of this!"

As cats ran back to camp, a large branch fell from the tree, crushing Rosestar. Its fire went into her lungs, making her wheeze and cough. She was just able to see Darkstar trying to lift the branch. Through the smoke, Hawkpool yowled, "Rosestar!"

He quickly joined Darkstar in trying to lift the branch, but Darkstar stopped and sunk his teeth into Hawkpool's neck. Hawkpool dropped to the ground, dead. Everything else went dark.

* * *

_Rosestar awoke in a starry field with cats everywhere, doing whatever pleased them. In back of her was a familiar cat._

_"Patchpaw!" exclaimed Rosestar._

_"Hi, Rosestar!" Patchpaw squealed. The two quickly purred against each other._

_"Wait, Patchpaw; am I dead?" asked Rosestar._

_"No, you're losing three of your lives." Patchpaw meowed sadly._

_"Fire is that powerful?" asked Rosestar._

_Patchpaw nodded. "I never knew it was that powerful." _

_"Patchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even at the cost of your life?" Rosestar meowed suddenly._

_Patchpaw grinned. "Yes, I do."_

_"Then, Patchpaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Patchcloud. StarClan honors you for all you've done and welcomes you as a full member of StarClan _and _ThunderClan."_

_Other StarClan cats that were close by cheered, "Patchcloud, Patchcloud, Patchcloud!"_

_Rosestar started fading. "I'm waking up." she mewed._

_"I see. I will visit you in your dreams, okay?" Patchcloud added._

_"Okay." she purred back. "See you tonight!"_

_"Tell Weedstorm, Yellowfern, and Graytalon I said, 'hi'!" he called just before Rosestar's vision went dizzily black again._

* * *

"Rosestar, Rosestar, can you hear me?" Rosestar heard Weedstorm screaming in her face.

"Yes, I can here you." she mumbled back.

"Whew!" Jaypaw ran up to the leader. "We all thought you were _dead_!"

"Jaypaw!" Dawnfrost scolded, whacking her tail into the back of his head.

She sat up to see her whole Clan surrounding her, making sure she was okay. Rosestar looked behind her to see her three kits, all grown up.

"By the way," she meowed. "Patchcloud says 'hi'."

"Who's Patchcloud?" Yellowfern asked.

"I made your brother a warrior in StarClan." she purred.

"That's allowed?" Petaltuft asked her leader from behind.

"I guess it is now!" joked Graytalon.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the duplicated chapter. Something went wrong I guess. DON'T BLAME ME CAUSE I DIDN'T DO IT! :P. **

-Moon


	23. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever, haven't been feeling good.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Hawkpaw padded out of the medicine den to see the leaves changing colors on the millions of trees. Some were bright orange, others were lime green, and barely any were yellow. They looked pretty to Hawkpaw. He felt he was in a daze, staring at the wonderful leaves. This was all new to him.

"Leaf-fall is here." Starlingflight meowed, padding up to him from behind. "The warriors need to hunt more so we have fresh-kill during leaf-bare."

"Sometimes I regret being a medicine cat, because you never get to hunt, or fight." Hawkpaw mewed honestly, turning to face Starlingflight.

"Me, too. But the good thing is that you still get to learn some battle moves, just in case you have to defend yourself, or sick cats." she pointed out to her apprentice.

"When do we get to learn them?" Hawkpaw jumped to face Starlingflight with his body, his fur bristled with excitement.

"Not until you learn all the herbs first." the black she-cat chuckled.

_But I want to learn to fight! _Hawkpaw protested in his head. He knew you were never supposed to argue with a medicine cat. His head drooping, Hawkpaw followed Starlingflight into the medicine den.

As he sat down near the herbs, his ears pricked up, and he heard Rosestar crying as she padded into camp.

"What's wrong with Rosestar?" Hawkpaw asked his mentor, looking at how her fur was tinted green in some spots.

"I don't know, Hawkpaw, but just stay out of it. She just got back from hearing about the Twolegs. They probably just scared her on what they said or something." Starlingflight grumbled as she was more focused on sorting herbs.

He poked his head out of the medicine den to see Rosestar laying down, her back bloody, several cats crowding her as she stammered, "They… they whipped me… with their whip… all… happened so fast… five lives left…"

He turned back to his mentor. "Starlingflight, Rosestar lost a life again, and she's bleeding!"

She turned to the apprentice. "Stay here; I'll call you if I need help."

Starlingflight grabbed a bundle of herbs, some that Hawkpaw didn't know about, and ran to the ThunderClan leader. Hawkpaw knew Starlingflight wouldn't need help; she was too great of a medicine cat. He curled up into a "ball" and fell asleep.

* * *

Hawkpaw scrunched his eyes closed and flattened his ears, trying to block out the sound of Beestripe going up to every warrior and bragging, "Guess what? I'm expecting Peachtuft's kits!"

_Just make sure you don't fall in love with one, _he thought to himself. _You know that's against the medicine cat code._

Hawkpaw started thinking about Leopardpaw and Graytalon. They went out to train so often, some cats thought it was a problem. Most of the Clan knew Graytalon liked Leopardpaw, and he thinks Leopardpaw likes him, too, but Graytalon kept stealing Leopardpaw away from Hawkpaw by the moment! What if she doesn't hang out with him anymore? Will she still remember him? A tear ran down Hawkpaw's cheek, soaking his fur, as he thought of questions like this. He still wondered why Wolfpaw acted like a fox-heart after he got over thinking of Leopardpaw.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short-ish. Oh wait, here are the lives of the leaders:**

**-Rosestar=5 lives**

**-Streamstar=2 lives**

**-Darkstar=6 lives**

**-Sandstar=8 lives**

**That's it, bye!**

-Moon


	24. Chapter 22

**The reason I'm not posting as much is because of school business and other stories I am planning to write. Sorry I took 9 days.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Dawnfrost sat next to Leopardpaw at the Clan meeting. Rosestar had said she was going to share what she heard about the Twolegs.

"I know you all could tell that the Twolegs weren't friendly," Rosestar began. "And they plan to build a giant Twoleg nest for many Twolegs, or as they call it, a _hotel_."

Everyone gasped.

"One of them was talking about the wild cats who live all over the lake." Rosestar paused, and looked at her innocent Clanmates. "They plan to kill us all, and the surviving ones will be taken to the Cutter and be placed at a Twoleg store where they give away dogs, cats, and other animals. The Twolegs call it an _animal shelter_."

Yowls of rage broke out between the Clan, some asking, "What are we going to do about it?" Others looked frightened, as well as the Clan leader.

"Silence!" Riverstorm screamed. The yelling stopped.

"We will train as hard as we can, but as we train, think about what the Twolegs will do. They might fight back, or they could run. I will place patrols as well, and warriors need to train their apprentices as hard as they can." Rosestar's gaze fell upon Starlingflight, as if they were sharing the same thought, _so many wounds will need to be healed._

Starlingflight nodded, and the Clan leader continued; "We will also need more hunting patrols." She looked at a tree in the distance, its branches stripped from all its leaves. "Leaf-bare is coming quick this season, and I have a feeling it will be a harsh one."

"I will put Riverstorm in charge as I go warn the other leaders. I send Voletooth and Ravenclaw to guard me." Rosestar meowed as she leapt down from the highrock. "Clan meeting dismissed."

"Okay," Riverstorm mewed. "Hollyheart will lead a hunting patrol, and on it will be Wolfpaw, Yellowfern, Fallentail, and Petaltuft."

The hunting patrol left just after Rosestar did with Ravenclaw and Voletooth.

Dawnfrost padded into the warriors den, laying down and resting her head on her paws. She thought about how her mother had left the nursery, because she decided she didn't want to have kits anymore. Then, she started thinking about Hawkpool. It was impossible for Rosestar to have Clan-born father, because she spent her life as a kittypet!

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rockshade settling down next to her. "Thinking about Fallentail?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" Dawnfrost sat up.

"I could tell by the look on your face. I think about her all the time, too." The two sat in silence for a moment, then Rockfrost continued. "Sometimes I feel weird having step-siblings. It feels like we aren't related at all, yet we are."

"I feel the same, sometimes." Dawnfrost agreed.

"What's weird," chuckled Peachtuft entered, followed by Nightshade. "Is that Beestripe keeps bugging me about our kits, and she already moved to the nursery, and her belly is barely even big!"

They laughed.

"Help!" Fallentail's cry startled them.

As cats rushed to Fallentail, Dawnfrost asked, "What happened?"

"We were all hunting… a-and then there was a painful cry, and w-w-when we rushed to see, Wolfpaw was standing over Riverstorm's dead body, his eyes looking terrified!" Fallentail wept. "All I remember was Riverstorm forgot to tell Rosestar something, and he left Graytalon i-incharge!"

"Don't worry; we'll take care of it." Graytalon growled.

He sent Leafeyes, Mouseear, and Dawnfrost to help Riverstorm survive, and Ripplemist and Stormtail to tell Rosestar what happened.

Dawnfrost had a feeling she knew who did this. _Wolfpaw_.

* * *

**_Was _****this the work of Wolfpaw? Did another cat/animal do it? I might write a Divergent Trilogy book, btw.**

-Moon


	25. Chapter 23

**I have this whole project that I have to do, so thats why it takes me a long time to upload chapters :/.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"It has come to my attention that Riverstorm has died on an unknown murder." Rosestar began at the meeting. She looked at her Clanmates. "I have thought about it, and I have decided that Graytalon will be our new deputy."

Graytalon's head shot up. His face brightened, his fur bristled with excitement. Then he calmed down and announced, "I will do my best to serve my Clan well."

Rosestar dipped her head to the Clan. "Meeting dismissed." She leaped down from the highrock and padded into her den, sitting down and cleaning her paws.

There was a loud cry that burned Rosestar's ears. "Somebody help! Molepelt and Eaglepaw are dead!"

She padded out of her den to see Dewtail crying out in the entrance of camp. All the cats crounded around her.

"Where are they?" Rosestar demanded plainly.

"Come, I'll show you!" Dewtail winced. Rosestar noticed she was covered in blood.

"Stormtail, Petaltuft, Mouseear, and Tawnyheart, come with me, the rest of you, stay here." Rosestar announced as the five of them ran after Dewtail to Molepelt's and Eaglepaw's dead bodies.

When they got there, Blackpaw's fur was covered with blood and tears. "It's not fair!" he whined. "Eaglepaw and I were going to do our warrior assessments. She was doing so well, when this crazy calico she-dog came hurling at us!"

"Blackpaw! I told you not to mention that dog!" Dewtail hissed at her son.

"A _calico _dog, you say?" Rosestar meowed, eyeballing Blackpaw, then looking back at the two dead bodies.

"Y-yes." Blackpaw mewed.

Rosestar narrowed her eyes at Molepelt's crooked body, blood spurted everywhere. "Petaltuft, Stormtail, Mouseear, and Tawnyheart, help Dewtail and Blackpaw carry the bodies back to WindClan. I'll go back to camp alone."

As the cats carried the bodies to WindClan, Rosestar noticed a fur tuft that belonged to Molepelt. It smelled familiar from where she was standing. She sniffed the tuft.

_This _definitely _smells familiar, I just can't quite put my paw on it._

Rosestar began to make her way back to camp, when she heard rustling in the bushes. Her fur stood on end. It sounded like it was moving, circling her so she couldn't run away.

Suddenly, it stopped, and only one spot rustled. She stood there, eyes narrow, but eyeballing it. It then jumped out of the bushes and pinned Rosestar down, the creature growling loudly.

Rosestar hissed. She knew who this was, knew this dog forever. She would never attack her. Not for all the mice in the forest. Rosestar was still angry. She hissed again.

"_Molly_."

* * *

**Woah, where did Molly come from? Remember her, from Chapter 1? Yeah... sorry this chapter was short, ran out of ideas. Oh, I changed my username again. My username now is my username I will use when I become a popular person on YouTube. :P.**

-7D


End file.
